Family Ties
by Justright
Summary: Takes place some time after Witch Way Now. A demon looking strangely like Cole is wreaking havoc and the Charmed Ones might be facing their worse foe yet.
1. Default Chapter

**Spoilers: **Season 4 Finale, "Witch Way Now" 

**Disclaimer: **All the characters from Charmed belong to the Charmed Productions and Spelling. I only lay claim on the character(s) that I created myself… 

**Author's Note: **Although this fic is meant to follow the last episode of Season 4, it is not meant as a spoiler for Season 5. Personally, I have stayed as far away as possible from those spoilers, even though some things still seeped through to me. Therefore, if there are any similarities with the upcoming season, just put it on either the slight tainting that came from the spoilers I unfortunately couldn't avoid, or simply lucky guesses. I don't wish to discuss spoilers and would appreciate if you didn't put any in the comments you send to me. :) Thank you. :)  
******************************************** 

**Family Ties**

Cole wondered what good it all was. He was now all-powerful but lonelier than ever before in his entire existence. The fact that he was in effect dead didn't enter in this reasoning. He barely felt dead. Overhead, the red sky, if one might call it that, only added to his depression. Somehow, he strained to look past this, imagining what Phoebe could be doing. Phoebe…how could it have all gone so wrong? Cole remembered clearly how happy and hopeful he had been after she accepted his marriage proposal. Granted, it hadn't been right away, and he had entertained some serious doubts about her commitment before that moment. However, after she said yes, he had chosen to forget all about the doubts and hesitations. Then, of course, fate had struck. In his mind, Cole still believed that he had done the right thing, no matter the ultimate result. 

Without his intervention, Phoebe would be the one dead by now. And if he had outlived her, Cole knew that the loneliness he felt would have been much worse. After all, in spite of the gloomy situation, he could still hope that things would get better. Nevertheless, the last time he had seen Phoebe, the look on her face had been eloquent. At first, Cole chose to ignore the signs…the anger, the fear in her eyes that had not been there for so long. When she had left the last time, he got the distinct impression that she was truly trying to get over him. This hurt badly and also made him angry. This was not to say that he loved her any less, but the doubts about her dispositions returned fully at that point. Did she ever love me the way I loved her? Was it all a delusion on my part? 

However, the doubts were not enough to keep his love in check. Cole knew that very well. He had risked everything for Phoebe and would again if the need arose. In the end what mattered wasn't so much whether she loved him, but that he could never stop loving her. Once more, he looked up at the reddened sky and wondered what she might be doing now.

Phoebe put the last touch to this week's column. She reviewed the pages with a satisfied expression. How good it felt to partake in other people's problems, just as long as they weren't her own. The months had softened the blow, but the anger was still alive inside of her. She tried her best to keep it to herself. Piper and Paige had suffered enough because of her blind love. Phoebe would never risk that again. Oh but that wasn't to say that she hadn't been tempted. When Cole asked her to bring him back, it tore her apart. On the one hand, she still felt the strong need for him at the time, but on the other hand, evil had been too much a part of their relationship. How ironic, she thought, that just when she had believed it to be all behind them at last, Cole turned out to be worse than ever. The Source of all Evil no less! 

"How could I have been so blind," Phoebe questioned herself angrily, as she felt the resentment building again inside of her. All those weeks where he knew exactly what he was and still led her to believe that he was good… And she trusted him. She defended him to Paige and Piper vehemently. Cole couldn't be bad…not when she loved him so much. And then, to top it all, he had managed to corrupt this love and to bring her evil tendencies to the surface. Right then, Phoebe's anger threatened to overcome her, as it had many times before. That and the little doubt, the doubt that she didn't dare entertain for it would have meant that her anger and frustration were unfair and unjustified. Maybe if it hadn't been for her sisters or her duty to the Charmed Ones…maybe she would have allowed herself to believe that there was a slight possibility she was wrong about Cole. 

At first this possibility had haunted Phoebe, even after she effectively dumped him. Their situation was definitely rather extraordinary. He was dead, but not dead, and it's probably what had kept alive the little flame, the small doubt in her heart. How could she have been so mistaken? Or was it that she wasn't mistaken? Was it that the Source truly took him over against his will? If that were true, then maybe he wasn't bad anymore… How many times did she stay up long hours at night debating this very subject? However, every time she came to the same conclusion. Even if she could believe that he was good…even if she could imagine that there was a chance to save him again, the risk was too high. How could she be certain that it wouldn't start all over again, with her being too weak to resist him?

No, she was deluding herself again; even now as she stood up to give her copy to the editor. It was all wishful thinking. Maybe it was an attempt from her subconscious to excuse her actions. There were no excuses for her actions. No matter what her sisters said, she didn't think she could ever forgive herself, let alone forgive Cole… Not this time…

Paige left the building quickly, only glad that today was Friday. Most of the time she liked her job well enough. However this week, she had faced quite a few unsavoury people and she needed the break. As she walked toward her bug, she noticed a tall man leaning against a fence across the street. She didn't even know why she noticed him as he didn't look suspicious or anything. In fact, he was standing near a bus stop… Yet, there was something about him…one of those sensations maybe, like she was getting used to having. Only, rather than sensing true evil, it was a vague malaise which could have meant anything. As if sensing her stare, the tall man turned to look directly at her. Paige was stunned when she saw the resemblance. He soon looked away and in retrospect, she realized that it was probably what attracted her attention to him in the first place. The man was just as tall as Cole with dark hair and his stance reminded her of Cole also. 

That was surprising to say the least, although not unheard of. A lot of people had doppelgangers. The only thing was how likely was it that she would find one like Cole?

Then, as the man climbed into the public bus, she chastised herself for her doubts. All of this was probably more due to her resentment against her ex brother in law than any true danger. Hell, maybe the man had not looked like Cole that much after all and her mind was playing tricks on her. Ever since they'd learned of Cole's new powers, the three of them had been on their guards. There was no telling what he would do next. The fact that nothing happened after months passed didn't mean he wasn't biding his time. 

As the bus left the corner, the tall man that Paige had noticed cast another glance toward her, but this time, he seemed much more interested. His eyes were cold and unfeeling even as an insincere smile spread over his lips. "Not yet," he thought as she fell out of his sight. "But soon pretty girl…" 

Paige came home almost at the same time as Phoebe and seeing her brought back the memory of the stranger, not too surprisingly. She almost told Phoebe about it, but Paige stopped herself, convinced that Phoebe didn't need to hear about Cole or anything related to him, even if very little. Phoebe seemed to be getting along well now, but she wasn't fooling her sisters. If on the surface she appeared to have gotten over her husband's betrayal and death, both Piper and Paige knew that she kept a lot from them. At night, Paige sometimes heard Phoebe sobbing, although less and less as time went by. Maybe soon, she would really get over this, even though neither Paige, nor Piper believed that you really ever completely got over the loss of a soul mate. 

Phoebe smiled and said hello, but that was the end of it and soon she was going upstairs. Paige watched her uncertainly, wondering if she should not give another try at talking to her. However, Piper and Leo orbing in made her set this aside for another time.  
"Hey, where were you?" Paige asked.

"At work, where else," Piper answered offhandedly.

"Didn't care to take the car I see?" Paige asked with a mocking smile.

Piper didn't bite on that one, instead smiling at her husband.  
"Why, thanks for the ride honey. Are you sure you gotta go back now? I was gonna prepare your favourite."

"If you put it this way, I'll try to come back as fast as I can," Leo answered with a grin. He kissed her lightly and orbed out almost immediately.

After Leo left, Piper turned toward the kitchen and Paige almost didn't stop her. Yet, this thing about the man bothered her still and she figured that Piper could help put this in perspective. She was pretty good at it usually.  
"Hey Piper, can I a word with you?"

Piper turned back to her with a little annoyed expression.  
"If you have any more comments about me orbing from work, I really don't care to hear them."

"Oh come on, Piper, I was just teasing you. If I had a whitelighter at my service, I wouldn't bother with the car either."

Piper snickered but only mildly.  
"First off, if you wanted to, you could orb yourself, Paige…"

Paige smiled sweetly.  
"Nah, if I did you'd be the first one on my case… and besides I was just joking; I love my car."

Ok then, what's on your mind?"

"Well…"Paige hesitated, again wondering if she wasn't gonna sound paranoid. After all, even if her doubts about Cole turned out to be justified, she had the feeling that oftentimes, it had come more from preconceived ideas than actual events. At least at first…

"So?" Piper insisted with a hint of impatience to her voice.

"Oh ok. I saw something, or rather someone, when coming out from work and it just stayed with me…"

"In what way?"

"Well, there was this guy at the bus stop and…I don't know…there was something about him that bugged me."

"What?"

"You're gonna think I'm paranoid…He looked like Cole…"

"Now wait a minute," Piper exclaimed. "Did he look like Cole or was it Cole?"

"Like I said, he looked like him but not quite. Although…since we know he's getting powers left and right, slightly changing his appearance shouldn't be too hard…"

"Do you really think it was Cole? And if yes, why would he go and wait at the bus stop in front of your work place and not here in Phoebe's bedroom or her work place?"

"I know, it doesn't make much sense to me either…"

"Was there something else?"

Paige hesitated again…  
"I thought I felt something, but it was so vague, could've been anything…"

"Considering the business we're in… I think that we shouldn't dismiss your sensations too quickly. If you ever see that man again, maybe you should forego the car and orb straight to me. I'd like to see him for myself…"

"So you believe me?"

"Told you…After all we've been through, I don't wanna leave anything to chance…"

Paige grimaced a little, wondering if her talk with Piper made her feel better or worse. Maybe she wasn't the only one with paranoiac tendencies in this house.

In a clearing, four women were chanting around an altar. They all wore similar white colored robes that covered their entire bodies. All of them seemed to be enthralled in the chant. A fifth woman entered the clearing, wearing a similar outfit and she was soon followed by the tall man Paige had seen that very day. The newly arrived woman turned to the tall man with a weak smile.  
"See, this is what I do…It must seem strange to you," she added timidly. 

The man smiled warmly.  
"Nothing about you bothers me, Sharon. You know that. I was curious, that 's all. What's it about?" He questioned while observing the other women attentively.

"It's a Wicca ritual for protection. I told you I was a witch…"

"Yeah you told me, but I didn't see it like this… I thought it was more like a hobby… nothing this serious…"

"Oh Wicca is very serious… Along with the danger to us…"

"Danger?" The man asked with a hint of worry, as he looked back at Sharon.

"Danger yes…I told you I was a witch because…I trust you…I…I think I'm falling in love with you…"

For a moment, he seemed to forget the reference to danger as he smiled anew.  
"I feel the same about you," he whispered softly.

"Ok then, maybe I can trust you with something else. I really am a witch. Like in the stories… with powers… I can move object with my mind," she said, illustrating this by concentrating on a wood log and levitating it almost up to the man's shoulder before she let it drop.

This had the effect of interrupting the chant, as one of the other witches had noticed her gesture and the man with Sharon. The other witch glared severely in Sharon's direction but said nothing to her. Sharon stared back without flinching. She wanted her boyfriend to know everything about her and she didn't care for someone trying to keep her from it. However, faced with their reproachful looks, she pulled him further back.

He had also noticed the witches' stares, but he didn't comment on those. Instead, he glanced back at Sharon with an apparently astounded expression.  
"How the hell did you do that?" He questioned after a long moment.

"I told you," Sharon answered with a soft smile, "I'm a witch…"

The man swallowed hard before speaking again.  
"What danger were you talking about?"

"Being a witch is not all fun and laughs…There are evil beings, which are constantly after us… That's why I was so suspicious of you at first."

"Me?" The man exclaims.

"But I'm not anymore…I assure you," Sharon replied quickly, gazing into his deep blue eyes. He was so handsome…At first, Sharon had thought he was too good to be true. However now, she was hoping for a real relationship and he seemed ready for it.  
"Anyway," Sharon pursued, "those evil beings are demons and evil witches called warlocks. They stop at nothing to get to us…"

"Really…?"

"Unfortunately yes… In numbers and secrecy we manage to protect ourselves. This is why showing you this place is my proof of trust to you."

"I'm extremely flattered that you'd do this and really happy, Sharon. I won't disappoint you."

Sharon leaned over for a kiss and then she went to rejoin with the other witches, not without giving another look at him to which he answered by another warm smile. Her sisters gave her more severe stares but again they didn't comment, keeping it for later, although they seemed uncomfortable at restarting the chant for a moment. 

The man watched them intensely and when they finally returned to their ritual, his smile became triumphant. Closing his eyes, he muttered something under his breath and three men appeared beside him. They glanced quickly toward the tall man and then they went straight at the witches. It all happened very quickly. Fireballs hit each witch in turn, and their screams of pain and utter surprise could probably be heard from a great distance. Sharon was the last one to die and just before she was consumed by the flames, she turned toward the tall man and stared at him at once angrily and sadly. The man watched coldly and once it was over, he only nodded to his demons accomplices and then he shimmered out.

Cole flashed outside the Manor and looked up longingly at the upstairs window. He almost felt stupid for standing there like a stalker. Yet, he had not been able to resist coming here. There was no denying that Phoebe was the one for him. She occupied most of his thoughts although he still managed to keep busy otherwise now and again. He let a small smile spread over his lips at the thought of his last endeavor. However, Cole was immediately reminded of his reason to be there when the light went off in the window. How much he wanted to go to her, to hold her in his arms and convince her of his love. The anger threatened to overwhelm him again when he reflected that she would probably reject him again. As his resentment grew, he envisioned going to her and rather than the sweet thoughts he had earlier, he would make her listen, he would force her to understand… Was it this last thought, Cole didn't know but his anger deflated again as he sighed heavily. He could never do that. Phoebe had to want to come back to him. Cole could never force her into anything. At any rate, it wasn't her style. Her stubbornness was also part of her charms, even though now, it also was the very reason for his quasi despair. Why did it all have to go so wrong, Cole questioned again. He was ready to flash out when a sharp voice came from behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Paige said.

Cole contained his surprise and turned to her with a mocking smile.

"Hey, it's a free country. Hell, it's a free Earth for that matter."

"I'm not in the mood to joke, Cole. Are you stalking us now?" Paige questioned angrily, wondering if Cole's presence there wasn't the confirmation of her suspicions.

"Frankly, I don't need to resort to stalking," Cole answered disdainfully, containing his irritation at great efforts. The fact that he had thought of this very word in relation to his presence there only exacerbated his resentment toward Paige.

"How long have you been sneaking around like this?" Paige pursued, unimpressed by his comment.

"Not that this is any of your business, but I didn't come here before. Can't a man take a walk out of hell without getting his head bitten?"

"Not when that "man"," Paige insisted angrily on the word, "almost killed us all. None of us want anything to do with you. Phoebe included…"

Cole flinched at the harsh words, wondering if she wasn't telling the plain truth. What if Phoebe truly didn't love him anymore? What if all his hopes were for naught?

Paige went on defiantly.  
"Get out of our lives and go back to the hell you came from. We're done with you… for good!"

From the Manor, Piper called to Paige, obviously alerted by the loud voices.  
"Paige? Is there something wrong?"

Paige turned briefly toward her sister, but she soon returned her angry eyes toward Cole.  
"We're just having an unpleasant visitor and I was telling him to get lost!" She uttered sharply.

Cole glared at her for a moment, but when he saw that Piper was also coming toward him, he figured he had enough grief for that night. What's more, he feared that Phoebe would also be alerted and he couldn't bring himself to face her anger after this. 

"I'll be back when I feel like it," He said as if none of what Paige said had any effect on him and then he flashed out.

Paige watched the spot he vacated with mixed feelings. There was a trace of fear within her anger. They had looked for ways to vanquish Cole but there were none. At least, she stubbornly added for herself, not yet.

"Paige," Piper called again, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I guess he just came to taunt us…"

"That was Cole this time?"

"Oh yeah, there was no mistake this time. Although, I'm more worried than ever about what I saw this afternoon. Maybe Cole's been stalking us with different faces for all this time…"

"That's not exactly a reassuring thought," Piper said while she looked around, as if she expected him to strike at any moment. "We've really got to find a way to protect ourselves against him…"

Paige was about to answer but both their attention was drawn toward the upstairs window when the light came on.

Paige looked up uncertainly.  
"Should we tell Phoebe?"

"I don't know…It's gonna be hard for her…"

"Maybe, but she might be in real danger if Cole's stalking her."

"I find it difficult to think Cole could hurt Phoebe," Piper replied, dismissing Paige's unhappy glare. "I know what you're thinking," Piper pursued. "But I know he loved her deeply and I believe he still loves her now…I'm more worried of what he might do to us…"

"You and me both," Paige uttered dejectedly. She sighed in annoyance and worry before speaking again.  
"So, what do we tell Phoebe?"

"I think it's better if she knows. At least, she'll be prepared…"


	2. Family Ties (Chapter 2)

**Family Ties  
Chapter II**

"Son, when are you gonna stop clowning around with those witches?"

"Hey, you've got no reason to complain. We've got five of them at once."

The man Paige had noticed at her work place turned to the Demoness, a really pretty, albeit severe, woman behind him.  
"Besides, Mother, this is none of your business. I need the distraction, and my way's been working fine until now."

"You're just too daring. This witch might've figured you out."

"And you always worry too much. She fell for me just like all the others… You should know mother, you probably passed on some of your special skills to me."

"That was never what you were supposed to be."

"I've had enough of this…" Melchior said warningly.

"I worry…"

"Don't mother… They can't do anything to me."

"The Charmed Ones might…"

"No witch can destroy me…"

Elizabeth sighed heavily. As a seductress demon, she realized that she might indeed have passed some of her talent to her sons. That was a side effect she had not anticipated. It had already cost her one of them.  
"Melchior…Belthazor also believed himself invincible. Yet, a simple feeling was his undoing. Just like you, he believed that nothing or no one would ever touch him…"

"Hey, my brother may have been an oversensitive demon, make that human, but he still managed to be the Source for a while."

"For all the good it did him…and don't forget that you're also half-human…" Elizabeth protested, but this time distractedly. "You know that those Charmed Ones still destroyed him," she continued pensively.

"They did because of his weakness for this wretched witch. That would never happen to me."

Elizabeth turned to her son with a strange look.  
"Really?"

"When are you gonna stop doubting me," Melchior replied angrily this time.

"I don't doubt you son," Elizabeth pursued, strangely calm. "Maybe, you could take care of them after all?"

"You mean I can now? You won't try to stop me?"

"By all means, son! I think it's time someone got rid of these witches."

A cruel smile spread over the handsome features of the demon Melchior.   
"Finally…" he uttered with satisfaction. "And then, maybe I can pick up where my brother left off…"

An almost soft smile appeared on the Demoness's lips.  
"Yes son. I really think you could…."

Cole watched yet another demon falling from the reddened sky with a loud scream, but he only gave his demise a passing interest before returning to his musing. "How ironic," he still thought, "not long ago I was the Source of all Evil and craving for powers…" He could've gone and picked up the new power that positively fell from the sky; but in truth, Cole was already infinitely more powerful than he had been as the Source. Yet, it didn't matter to him. Not anymore. He'd have given all of this just for a smile from Phoebe. 

Cole made an impatient gesture, angry with his own weakness. What a change this was from the proud demon he used to be. What good was it to be all powerful and invincible if he couldn't be happy? In this solitude, Cole had a lot of time to think of the past and of his very uncertain future. With an unhappy chuckle, he reflected that his mother would probably have hit him with a power ball for those depressing thoughts alone. A powerful demon like him couldn't let feelings get in the way, she constantly repeated to him. He had been a good student for the most part. So much so, that his mother thought it a good idea to repeat the experience. 

A hint of remorse crossed his mind at this, not so much about his past endeavours but more because it was another lie that Phoebe would probably reproach to him. A while back, when they had been faced with the Brotherhood, she'd asked him about his "family". At the time, Cole had been tempted to tell her about Melchior. However, he had refrained from it, even though, he wasn't too certain why he did… "At least," he reflected, "Mother won't let him anywhere near them. Not after what happened to me."

One of the revived power suckers was already launching toward the fallen power. By now, Cole didn't fear or care about these. In fact, he had decided that they were necessary to maintain the balance. At any rate, as mindless as these beasts were, they still knew to stay well away from him. As he watched the beast, Cole thought dejectedly that his lack of desire to use the powers he'd collected made him very similar to them. After all, that's all they did; Collect powers, feed on them and then go back to their lairs. The only difference between them and Cole was that in their small, uncaring brains, there were no regrets… the depressing thought again brought back the longing he felt and Cole looked up, wondering if he had just made things worse between him and Phoebe.

"The bastard…he's stalking me now?" Phoebe exclaimed loudly, startling her sisters.

"We won't let him near you, Phoebe," Piper said as calmly as possible, although she had no earthly idea how she might keep this promise. "You don't have to fear a thing."

"You think I fear him???" Phoebe asked her with an astounded expression. "I don't fear Cole, Piper. I just want him to leave us alone."

"I know, Phoebe…At least, he went away quickly. Maybe he finally got the point?" Piper added hesitantly.

"He's too damn stubborn. I think he needs a refresher," Phoebe exclaimed just as angrily as before.

"Wait a minute," Paige replied suspiciously. "You're not thinking of going back, are you?"

"Why not," Phoebe asked impatiently. "He obviously didn't get my message!"

"Phoebe…I don't think it's a good idea," Piper tried in turn. "You're not exactly strong yet…"

"I'm over him and I'm gonna let him know in no uncertain terms," Phoebe answered stubbornly.

"I can't let you do that, this is crazy," Piper uttered nervously.

"Don't try to stop me, Piper. I won't let Cole hurt you or Paige."

Then Phoebe went to the stairs under the worried looks of her sisters.

In spite of her assurances to her sisters, Phoebe was trembling slightly when she opened the book for the find a lost love spell. She even wondered if Piper wasn't right about her weakness. However, the anger took over quickly again. What right did he have to come near her? Not after all he'd done to her family. Her only concern was then that the lost love spell might not work since she believed that her jitters were only caused by the memory of her love. Again, Phoebe firmly convinced herself that she didn't love Cole anymore. For all she cared, he could have been swallowed whole by the beast…at least, she was trying very hard to believe that as she recited the spell. 

The effect was immediate and Phoebe found herself back in the nightmarish wasteland where her former lover dwelled. She looked about nervously, wondering about the beast and as if on cue, she heard the distinctive sound of the monster coming toward her. Anxiously, she ran toward the rocky mound that lay about twenty feet from her. Her heart was pumping with fear as once again, she told herself how stupid she was for having risked this. Behind her the beast surfaced and launched at her. For a second, Phoebe believed that she would not reach safety in time and then, she felt herself being transported magically. Phoebe found herself on top of the mound, knowing full well who'd done it.  
"Cole," she called unhappily.

"Phoebe," she heard from behind her. "So, you decided to visit," he added hesitantly.

"Apparently so have you," Phoebe uttered angrily, as she whirled around and faced Cole, who was standing only a few feet away. She couldn't help a little intake of breath at this point. It had been weeks since the last time. Weeks during which she had convinced herself that he wouldn't have any effect on her anymore. How mistaken she had been.  
"You have no right to come to my house, Cole. I told you it was over. Hell, you're dead," Phoebe almost screamed to cover her feelings of sudden longing.

"And who exactly is gonna stop me," Cole replied cockily, trying his best to hide his own disappointment.

"You said you had feelings for me still," Phoebe pursued. "Is that the sort of feelings you have? Possession? You can't stand that I rejected you? You're surprised I did after what you did to me…to us?"

"What the hell did I do to you," Cole exploded then. "I sure as hell didn't choose to be the Source!"

"You certainly didn't do anything to reject him."

Cole stared at her in disbelief. Suddenly his anger was deflated, replaced once again by an intense disappointment.  
"How the hell can you say that," Cole finally said in a broken voice. "You know the power of the Source. You've been through this. You know how much of a horrible sensation it is to watch yourself do these terrible things, being unable to stop them."

"Don't you dare," Phoebe replied, undeterred. "I did reject him. I did go back to my sisters even after you tried to trick me into staying with you."

"Not me!" Cole screamed this time. "He did!" Cole looked away, unable to sustain the reproaches in her eyes. "All I could do Phoebe was to stay alive in there, no matter how much it hurt. Just so that you'd live..."

"What sort of life was it supposed to be, Cole? You wanted me to be completely evil with you; selfishly. That's all you thought about through all of this. You were so evil, you probably deluded yourself in thinking you were doing it for me."

"Phoebe," Cole trailed unhappily as he turned to her again.

"Don't try this with me, Cole. I won't be swayed. It's over between us and the sooner you get that to your head, the better for everyone. And if you're thinking of taking your revenge on my sisters…"

"I would never do that, Phoebe." Cole protested vehemently.

"Nevertheless, if you do, I'll find some way to destroy you Cole and this time… there won't be any mistake."

"Because you think it's a party here," Cole couldn't help adding sarcastically. "You think I'm having so much fun in this place?"

"If you had been sincere, Cole, you'd have allowed those monsters to consume you by now…" Phoebe uttered coldly. "Don't come back," she added before disappearing in a flash of light.

Cole stared at the spot she vacated for a long moment, and then he screamed as much in frustration as in pain.

Phoebe returned to her body to find her sisters watching her. As soon as the vague dizziness receded, she stood up and faced them as calmly as she could.  
"I don't think he's gonna come back," she uttered almost coldly.

"Phoebe?" Piper questioned suspiciously.

"There's nothing more to say," Phoebe replied without flinching. "Now if you don't mind, I intend to get an early start on next week's column, so I'm going to bed early."

"Phoebe, are you sure you're ok," Paige insisted.

"I'm fine," Phoebe answered curtly without looking back. Then she seemed to hesitate.  
"Thanks for your concerns, but I'll be fine don't worry," she added softly and she left the attic without another word.

Piper and Paige looked at each other with obvious worry.  
"Do you think we should go to her," Paige questioned while turning her stare toward the now closed door.

"Not yet…Phoebe needs some time alone. She got through this until now. I'm sure she'll be fine. I'll have a talk with her tomorrow…"

"I hope you're right. I don't like this rollercoaster, Piper. Remember before we vanquished him?"

"I also remember after and since. Phoebe will be fine," Piper repeated firmly although deep down, she also worried. 

Her somber thoughts were interrupted by Leo orbing beside her. Piper tried to keep it in, but no matter how many times that happened, she couldn't help the slightly startled reaction every time he did that. After a second however, Piper noticed the dark expression her husband harboured.  
"Leo what is it?" She thought inwardly that she wished problems didn't come all at once.

"I hate to be the bearer of really bad news," Leo began sadly.

"You're scaring us," Paige said, still on edge with the Cole thing.

"Tonight, five witches died all at once…"

"What?" Piper exclaimed, horrified. "How did it happen?"

"That's our problem. We're not exactly sure. They were near their altar in a secret place known only to them. Yet, there were obvious scorch marks from fireballs all over the clearing. The Elders are certain that there were more than one demon in a planned attack."

"Oh no, they're not starting this banding together crap, are they?"

"Well, it's a possibility you can't ignore. After all, this time the Source is really dead."

"Is he," Paige interrupted pointedly.

"What happened," Leo questioned, immediately alerted by Paige's tone of voice.

"Cole came here…and on top of that, Phoebe just came back from a visit to the other side…"

"Cole came here," Leo repeated with only mild surprise.

"Yeah…obviously he can't stay dead and I wonder if the Source is not doing the same…"

"The Source is vanquished," Leo affirmed. "However, this thing with Cole is not very reassuring."

"You tell us!" Paige exclaimed. "And I'm not very comfortable with Phoebe going to him either. She seemed weird when she came back."

"Paige you're exaggerating," Piper said severely. "Phoebe was just troubled. One would be for less. Give her a little space and she'll be back on track. On the other hand, I'd really like to find a way to keep Cole out of our lives for good…"

Phoebe closed her bedroom door behind her and leaned against it. Until this moment, she had managed to keep her cool, but no longer. Suddenly, she felt as if she was choking, as tears burned her eyelids. "Why," she wanted to scream. "Why couldn't I have had the fairytale for once in my life? Why did it have to come to this?"

With an obvious effort, she pulled herself away from the door and walked slowly toward a chair by the bed. There she sat heavily and tried to breathe easier. The questions and recriminations were fighting in her mind. She thought she could still see Cole's eyes watching her as she left. Was this pain she saw there? Was it the same pain she felt now? Why did she have to go there again? This morning, she had almost managed to think about him without the pain and now it was all coming back… It was coming back along with the doubts. Phoebe knew that she had not been fair in her reproaches. She remembered clearly the feeling of helplessness she had while the Source, her own son, was taking over. There was nothing that she could do to prevent it. Yet, in her mind, Cole should have been stronger. He should've been able to fight it more. After all, he had been a demon and rejected the evil inside him before…  
"Why couldn't he do this for me again?" Phoebe whispered painfully.

She sat there a long time, staring without seeing anything until she fell asleep on the chair…

The next morning, Paige announced that she was going to visit a new friend, a witch named Lauren.

"You found a witch friend?" Piper questioned in surprise.

"Yes I did, and I really think it's gonna be a good thing. She promised to introduce me to some members of her coven…"

"Paige, as the Charmed Ones, we are a coven of sorts. We're even the most powerful coven of all…"

"Wow," Paige exclaimed, "you're not too modest today now are ya?"

Piper smiled timidly before answering.  
"I just meant I don't see why you'd need to be with another coven. Even though, of course, it's nice that you have a friend to talk to about the witchy stuff."

"I was thinking of much more than this," Paige insisted more seriously. "After what you said about the demons banding together, it came to my mind that all powerful or not, we're still only three witches. Shouldn't we try to get allies the same as they do?"

"Is it the demons in general that worry you, Paige? Or is it Cole?"

"I'll admit, both!"

"About Cole…Leo and I had a long talk last night. Even if he's also a little worried about him and what he might do… Leo still thinks that he's no danger to us. Same as me, he's more worried about the pain he's gonna inflict on Phoebe…"

Paige looked toward the dining room doors before answering.

"Well see, I'm also worried about what might happen if Phoebe changed her mind about Cole."

"Paige, please!" Piper exclaimed.

"Let's face it, Piper. It's obvious it's still eating Phoebe inside. I've been meaning to have a talk with her for a while, but I just don't know how to start…"

"I don't think you're the right person to talk to her now, Paige. You're being a little paranoid…"

"And you're gonna tell me you're not?" Paige questioned dubiously.

"Alright, I do worry sometimes… But Phoebe always did the right thing in the end. Even if sometimes it was a little late, but still…I trust that she will again. You can't say she didn't make any efforts. For god sake, she killed her own husband, a man she loved more than life itself for us and the side of good. That has to count for something!"

Paige sighed and closed her eyes.  
"I'm sorry," she finally said. "I know I'm being unfair… Maybe if I'd loved someone like that, I'd know what she's going through better…"

"I think you know better than you're saying, Paige. But I understand your worries. I'll try to talk to her as I promised."

"Thanks," Paige said sheepishly. "But I still wanna meet those witches. My motto is "be prepared"."

Piper smiled gently.  
"Ah… you might be right about that. Why don't we try to get some help? If Leo's right about those demons…"

"That was my point," Paige said as she got up and headed for the door with a renewed smile.

Piper chuckled and decided to let her sister have the last word.

A young woman walked down the street leisurely when she suddenly looked up, as if someone had called to her.   
"Charles," The young woman exclaimed at seeing Melchior coming toward her. The blond girl of petite stature smiled warmly at the man as he gathered her in his arms and gently gazed down at her.

"Lauren, I missed you…"

Leo orbed by Piper as she was doing the dishes and once again she jumped.  
"I don't know when I'm gonna get used to this," she exclaimed with some vague irritation.

"Hopefully never," Leo quipped. "This way, I'll always be able to say I stir something in you."

Piper slapped him jokingly on the chest with the dishtowel and Leo smiled, amused. However, the smile was short lived as he remembered what he had to tell the girls.  
"The Elders just got some news…and it's not good."

"Were other witches killed," Piper asked anxiously.

"Not yet…but they think they know how it happened. And you really won't like this at all…"

"What?" Piper questioned impatiently.

Instead of answering, Leo gave a quick glance around the kitchen and toward the door.  
"Where's Phoebe?"

"Leo," Piper insisted even more impatiently, "if there's something we should know, tell me now, I'll fill them in later…"

"I'd just prefer Phoebe was prepared for this…"

"For what?" Piper almost shouted as her anxiety level grew quickly.

"They think…" Leo hesitated, remembering how he'd convinced Piper that Cole was no danger… "One of the Whitelighters questioned a witch who belonged to the same coven as the dead ones. She told them that Sharon…she was one of the victims, recently began to see a man that…"

"Leo," Piper uttered warningly.

"He looked like Cole… a lot like Cole…"  
In saying so, Leo pulled a picture out of his pocket and handed it to Piper, who gasped… 


	3. Family Ties (Chapter 3)

**Disclaimer: **_All the characters from Charmed belong to the Charmed Productions and Spelling. I only lay claim on the character(s) that I created myself… _

**Family Ties  
Chapter III**

A spiny headed demon was holding his scaled hands in front of him fearfully, but before he could utter a sound, an electric beam enveloped him and he burst into flames. Cole watched this with obvious glee. He could probably have destroyed them all, but the same as the Elders and even the Source who had lived inside of him, he knew that the balance had to be maintained. Short of that, more evil beings would come and these might be worse than the ones the girls were fighting now and they might even be too powerful for Cole to kill them. Besides, as invincible as he had become, he couldn't be everywhere at once and could only leave the wasteland for short periods of time. However, he still believed that his insertions into the underworld were of use. It constituted a distraction from his problems and Cole took care in choosing demons more likely to create factions. However, no matter how good it felt to help the girls, he knew they would never believe him. At least, not yet... 

"Having fun Belthazor?" A voice he recognized too well came from behind him.

"Mother," Cole trailed unhappily. "Just feeding the pet," he quipped while turning toward his mother. "And my pet's hungry. I'm sure he'd love a seductress demon as dessert."

Elizabeth didn't seem impressed by the threat.  
"Oh really, Belthazor… You couldn't hurt me when you were evil and you want me to believe you'd kill your own mother now?"

"Things have changed. I'm dead," Cole snickered.

"Things truly changed, son. Who would've thought you'd become a traitor to your own kind?"

"Well, that's the thing mother. I don't really think I ever was of "our kind". That's the way you wanted it, wasn't it?"

"At least your brother didn't bring shame on me."

"Oh mother, you're hurting my feelings. My pet's still hungry," Cole added while lifting his hand up as if to strike. 

Elizabeth actually took a cautious step back, which made Cole smile.

"Well, it was fun to catch up, mother, but I've got better things to do…By all means, come visit me at home…"

"I think I'll pass…" Elizabeth uttered very seriously.

"You're really being hurtful today. I'd love to have my mother for dinner…well the beasts would for sure..."

"You haven't changed son. That's probably what got you where you are…"

Cole tried to find something to answer to that, but really, the allusion to his present situation was a bad reminder. He was about to simply flash out without another word when the three demons from the clearing materialized behind him and without wait, threw fireballs in his direction. Although Cole felt them, they didn't really hurt him, and after a pause, he turned toward the three demons and dispatched them very quickly with energy balls. Smiling triumphantly, he turned back toward his mother, who seemed only mildly surprised.

"Well, mother, wanna give it a try yourself? I'm guessing your minions didn't try to kill me on their own…"

"I can't kill my own son myself…call it old sentimentality…"

"Now, keep that for someone who cares mother…" This time, Cole didn't wait and flashed before she could answer.

Elizabeth stared at the spot he vacated with a strange detachment, and then a smile formed on her lips.

Piper observed the picture and tried to find a fault in Leo's reasoning at the same time. It couldn't be. Hardly enough, Piper believed that Cole was still evil, but she couldn't wrap her mind around him seducing those witches. Not after all the crap they went through because he wanted Phoebe. Or was it his way to work through the frustration, she wondered uncertainly.

"Leo…are you sure?"

"Well, no…Although the resemblance is striking… this still could be someone else. Does Cole have a brother?"

"Not that he told us… but of course, that doesn't mean anything."  
Piper gave another look at the picture and she suddenly remembered what Paige told her.  
"Wait… Paige told me about this man she saw yesterday…She said he looked like Cole but not quite…At the time, I thought she exaggerated. She's been so worried that Cole would come after us…"

"What do you mean? Where did she meet him?"

"She didn't actually meet him. She saw that man from across the street waiting for a bus…"

"Demons usually don't use public transportation…"

"Demons don't usually fall in love with witches either." Piper countered. "And frankly, it's way too much of a coincidence."

"You're probably right. Where's Paige?"

"She went to meet with another witch."

Lauren watched Charles driving with a dreamy expression. They had not said a word since she asked him to drive her to her rendez-vous with Paige. However, Lauren felt very comfortable even with this silence. She'd only known him for a few weeks but she felt as if they had known each other forever. Lauren was so comfortable with him that the other night, she accidentally showed him her powers. As they were making out, she was feeling so happy that she ended up levitating without realizing it until Charles exclaimed in surprise. They both fell back onto the bed heavily and Lauren feared that he would run away. However, after the first few moments, he allowed her to explain and even told her that he had always been fascinated by the supernatural.  
"Of course," Charles had said then, "I didn't really believe it existed until now."

While driving, Melchior exulted. He had worked his way to the Charmed One with great ease. Now that he was certain his mother wouldn't get in the way, he would get the first one and then the other two would soon fall. His only concern was that Elizabeth's turn about seemed rather sudden. Until now, she had warned Melchior away from the Charmed Ones, not only because of the risk they posed to him, but much more because of Belthazor. Melchior never believed that his brother would come after him however. Belthazor taught him almost everything he knew, choosing to be his brother's mentor, just as Raynor had been for him. Elizabeth argued that Belthazor killed Raynor of course, but Melchior couldn't be persuaded that Belthazor would kill him. Nevertheless, until recently he had followed his mother's advice.

"Why doesn't she care about that anymore," Melchior still wondered silently. "No matter," he shook it off. "When I've killed the Charmed Ones, who knows… Maybe Belthazor will finally come to his senses…" Remembering Lauren, he turned to her and smiled warmly, to which she flashed a smile of her own. "How trusting they are," Melchior thought cynically.

Phoebe came out of the shower no more refreshed than when she woke up in the chair. Her muscles were still hurting and she cursed her stupidity. Yet, the real problem wasn't a physical one. Even now, she wondered, and worried that she might have been unfair to Cole. It wouldn't change a thing about the situation. There was no way she could bring him back. And even if she had…things would never be the same," she thought painfully. The memories of the good times they had were still obscured by doubts. What if he had played her all along? What if he had only helped them so that he could have her? For a while, before Cole was possessed by the Source's powers, Phoebe had believed that he was sincerely good deep down. There had been so many proofs of it. However, the events that led to his death and her being possessed changed all that.   
"What if I'm wrong?" Phoebe thought again. "What if he was good? What if he is now and I'm turning my back on him?" 

Oh how she detested those contradicting feelings. Phoebe wished she could have used a magic wand that made everything clear… Why did it have to be so complicated? She didn't have the strength to answer that one and fortunately, Piper interrupted her inward debate.  
"Phoebe?" This one called from the bottom of the stairs.

"What is it," Phoebe answered without hesitation. Anything to stop this continuous questioning…

"We have to find Paige…"

"Huh, do you really need me for that?"

"I think we should stick together…"

Phoebe noted the anxiety coming through in Piper's voice and it alerted her.  
"Something wrong," she asked a little nervously.

"Hopefully nothing, but we shouldn't lose time."

Phoebe gave a puzzled look toward the stairs. Why didn't Piper tell her what the problem was? However, she decided that Piper probably intended to fill her in on the way.  
"Give me a sec to put something on and I'll be right with you." She said then.

"Hurry," Piper uttered with the same anxious voice. 

Phoebe felt a chill as she quickly headed for her bedroom.

As they neared the park where Lauren was supposed to meet with Paige, Melchior discreetly gestured toward the front of the car and a different noise came from the engine. Lauren immediately noticed, as Melchior grimaced unhappily.  
"What is it?" she questioned.

"Hum, I'm not sure… If you don't mind going ahead, I'll have a look and join you in a few minutes?" Melchior added as he parked the car alongside the walkway.

Lauren leaned toward him for a kiss and Melchior didn't disappoint her, capturing her lips hungrily.  
"You know, you could meet those girls another time," he said playfully, knowing full well that Lauren wouldn't change her mind.

"Don't tempt me," she said softly as she pulled away. "But don't be too long. I'd like to introduce you to my friends."

"I'll just have a quick look and I'll be with you shortly."

Lauren smiled anew before climbing out of the car. Melchior stared icily at her as she walked away. "Soon," he thought.

Melchior gave her a few seconds head start, and then he got out of the car and hurried behind her. He wanted to make sure that the Charmed One would stick around to protect the other witches. That was always their weakness. Their goodness was their downfall. For that however, he had to wait until they were all in the same spot together. Even from a distance as he dissimulated behind a bush, Melchior recognized the Charmed One immediately. She was actually a pretty little thing. "Too bad," he told himself, "might've been fun…"  
As he thought of that, Melchior saw two other young women coming toward Lauren and Paige and he smiled anew. It wouldn't be long now.

"So Paige… ready to meet a few more witches?"

"Impatient even…To think that only a year ago, I didn't even know I was one…"

"You really are a Charmed One?" Lauren questioned, obviously impressed.

"Well, yeah…although I've got a lot to learn. Hopefully, you can help me."

"That would be an honor!"

Paige smiled softly, secretly flattered by the open admiration of the other witch. There were some perks in being one of the Charmed Ones. In the back of her mind, Paige could almost hear Piper's warning about her risking too much for her pride, but right then, she set this aside. What was wrong with having a little fun here and there after all? They fought and suffered enough to deserve some recognition too. Even so, Paige understood Piper's reluctance. Secrecy was their best protection, but Paige also believed that she was right about numbers being an even stronger defense. Behind Lauren, two young women were walking towards them. Both women stared at Paige with obvious awe. Lauren had not lost time telling them of Paige's claim to fame. Lauren noticed Paige's stare and she turned to greet her friends.  
"Sheryl, Helen, here's Paige as I promised you."

Both women came to Paige in turn, extending hesitant hands which Paige took firmly, smiling warmly at the witches.  
"Nice meeting you," she said gently.

"Oh it's an honor," one of them exclaimed same as Lauren did before. Paige silently warned herself not to let this get to her head.

"I'm sorry the entire coven couldn't all be here. The other girls got scared by what happened last night."

"You heard of it too?" Paige questioned curiously.

"Yes, it went through the Wicca community like wildfire."

At this, Paige felt a little tinge of jealousy. They were the most powerful witches in the world and yet, they weren't in any way linked to the greater community of witches. Maybe it was time to change things.  
"This is really distressing," Paige said aloud, to which the others nodded sadly. "Don't worry, I understand your friends. Sometimes, I wish I could avoid the danger myself…"

"It must be so scary to have all those demons after you…"

"Yeah, but if we work together," Paige answered almost enthusiastically, "I'm sure that we'll all be safer for it."

Suddenly, Lauren turned away from them. A tall man was coming toward them and long before Paige could see what he looked like, the same sensation as she had the previous day came to her. She strained to get a better look at the man, and was startled when she recognized him.  
"Who's that," she questioned Lauren nervously as she saw her friend smiling at the newcomer.

"That's my boyfriend…No worries, he knows all about me and he's not even freaked out."

Right then, Paige's bad feeling deepened.  
"What do you mean?"

Before Lauren could answer this, the man stopped abruptly about ten feet from them and Paige saw the coldness in his eyes. He was almost the spitting image of Cole but for slight differences. A little shorter maybe... and his hair was lighter… However, that's all Paige had time to notice, as she saw him concentrating on the ground, and then she heard Piper calling to her from behind. Everything happened very quickly after that. The man looked up with obvious irritation, as if he had been expecting something that didn't come. Then he saw Piper and Phoebe with Leo in tow and without hesitation, he sent an energy ball toward the first group of women. Lauren gasped in horror when she realized what was happening. However, she reacted quickly and put herself in front of Paige, fully taking the blow of the energy ball. Melchior saw that Piper was preparing her own attack and he growled in frustration before shimmering out hastily.

"Paige, are you ok," Piper called anxiously to her sister. Paige didn't answer as she was staring at the scorch mark in the grass, the only remaining sign that Lauren had stood there a moment ago.   
"Paige," Piper repeated anxiously.

Paige finally looked up and motioned weakly that she was ok, while the other two witches huddled fearfully together. They watched the spot where Melchior had stood only moments before, as if expecting him to reappear and finish them as well.

Through all of this, only Leo noticed Phoebe's wide eyes and astounded expression as she stood back and stared ahead.  
"Phoebe, are you ok?"

"What," she babbled, unsure if Leo had even spoken. She had just seen the spitting image of Cole killing a witch and that was almost too much for her. Then as the seconds passed, an intense rage mounted in her.  
"Son of a bitch," Phoebe suddenly exclaimed, while walking resolutely toward her sisters. "This time, he went too far," she almost shouted.

"Wait Phoebe," Leo intervened. "We don't know for sure…Don't you think he looked a little different?"

"Bad disguise," Phoebe continued angrily, undeterred from her anger. In a corner of her mind, she knew she was using it to end the battle of doubts raging inside of her. If Cole was guilty, then her anger was justified and there were no reasons to doubt herself anymore. 

"Phoebe, we can't assume just like that. I'm with Leo on this. That wasn't really Cole…although he did look a lot like him…" Piper said then.

Phoebe cast an angry look at her sister.  
"Who's to say he didn't get some morphing power down there? He told me he collected those powers like candy."

"I'm not saying it's impossible. Just that why would he have fled if he was Cole? We can't do a damn thing to him!"

Sheryl and Helen finally noticed the animated discussion through their grief and fear. What Piper said didn't do anything to reassure them.  
"Aren't you the all powerful Charmed Ones? I thought you defeated the Source?" Helen questioned with a hint of reproach mixing with the fear.

"Well," Paige answered for them dejectedly. "Now you know why we needed help…"

From the look of her, Piper decided that Paige was in agreement with Phoebe, and she wondered again why she doubted it, particularly now that only she and Leo seemed to.

"Whatever the truth is, I think we should all get away from here. It's not safe," Leo uttered nervously while he observed their surroundings.

"Right," Piper agreed, indicating to the young witches that they should come along. 

Phoebe was the last one to follow. She stood where Melchior had been last for a long moment before hurrying behind her sisters…

Melchior shimmered into his mother's chamber with his face still contorted by rage. His anger was undirected, but he intended to find the ones responsible for his failure. Elizabeth came in at this point, as if she had been expecting him and his state of mind. She had on a mysterious smile that only angered Melchior more.  
"What have you done Mother?" Melchior questioned immediately, convinced she was the one responsible for his accomplices' failure to appear.

"Why should I have done anything, Melchior," Elizabeth questioned in turn, her good mood unchanged.

"I called to the demons and they didn't come to me…it almost cost me my life, Mother. And I'd bet anything you had something to do with it."

"To be very honest, I must claim some responsibility in this," Elizabeth said calmly. "However, your brother is the one who dispatched your underlings…"

"What does Belthazor have to do with any of this?"

"Melchior, Melchior. If I didn't warn you countless times…" she added, shaking her head with a smile that denied the frustrated tone of voice. "Belthazor has become our enemy. Get that into your head."

"I'll never accept that, Mother. But even so, he's not around. And I really don't see what he had to do with my team…"

"Your "team" as you call it, your feeble attempt at a brotherhood of your own… Well, you brother killed them after they attacked him. Belthazor didn't even flinch at their strongest powers used against him…"

"He's dead Mother. How much deader can they make him? And why did they even try?"

"Because I ordered them to…"

Melchior stared at Elizabeth with growing confusion.   
"Why?"

"I had to know how truly invincible he is…" Elizabeth answered calmly.

"And now that you know? What good does it do you?"

"It's not about me, Melchior. It's about you. About your future…"

"My what? Mother, you just prevented the death of the Charmed Ones with your stupid scheme. Now that would've insured my future."

"Not so…There's a good chance they would've killed you anyway. But now, we know how to use that to our advantage."

This time, Melchior gave a very suspicious glance at his Mother.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Simply that it's time for you to die my son…"

Melchior opened his mouth and closed it without a sound, stunned.

Back at the Manor, the girls sat quietly for a few moments, wondering what options they had left. Piper was still unsure about the assailant, but both Paige and Phoebe were already convincing themselves it was Cole. Both for their own personal reasons… However, in spite of their obvious resolve, Piper chose to believe she was right. Maybe mostly because if it was Cole, they were out of options...  
"I see only one way to resolve this problem…"

"There's a way???" Paige questioned incredulously.

Piper stared severely at her sister but she chose not to comment.  
"Since this demon looked so much like Cole… Maybe he can be killed the same way…"

"Alright," Phoebe answered, "Where's the piece of flesh we need? I don't remember seeing you cutting him up, did ya?"

"No…" Piper trailed with mounting irritation… "But Lauren's friends told me something that could be of help…"

"Like what?" Paige asked, still very dubiously.

"Lauren had been seeing this Charles as they called him for a few weeks. It comes to mind that if he went to her house…"

"He might have left something of his there…" Phoebe finished for her, seeing the logic behind Piper's reasoning. "Still, how the hell are we supposed to know where to look? And what if this Lauren was a cleanliness freak? What's more, even if we found a hair, would it be enough?"

"Well…when you…" Piper hesitated, knowing it would make Phoebe uncomfortable, but she had to convince them. "When you pretended to kill Cole…you only used a few drops of his blood… Maybe, we don't need actual flesh to make the potion work. Just something of his…"

Phoebe grimaced, but she still answered.  
"Possibly…"

"If you really think it could work…of course, assuming it wasn't Cole," Paige began, "then we should go there as soon as possible."

"You and Phoebe will orb to her apartment. Sheryl'll tell you where it is.…I'll start the potion here and as soon as you find anything, you come right back here. Then, we'll only have to try finding this demon and finish him."

"Let's hope we do…" Paige replied darkly as she went to talk to Sheryl and Helen, who had stood behind, uncertain what they could do to help.

Soon after, Paige and Phoebe were on their way, while Piper hurried toward the stairs to find the proper recipe for the potion in the Book of Shadows. She could only hope that she was right.


	4. Family Ties (Chapter 4)

**Family Ties**

Chapter IV

Paige watched Phoebe for a moment, wondering if she should intervene. Lauren's bedroom was a wreck by now as Phoebe threw her stuff on the floor without care. A few knickknacks even lay broken but her sister didn't pay them any attention. Paige thought that Phoebe reminded her of Piper when she became a Fury and suddenly she got it.  
"Phoebe," she called calmly at first. Phoebe went on as if she had said nothing, already moving toward the bathroom where, no doubt, she would cause the same damage.   
"Phoebe," Paige then screamed. This finally had an effect on Phoebe who turned to her irritably.

"What?" Phoebe asked gruffly.

"Huh…Do you really need to destroy Lauren's apartment?"

"We're in a hurry," Phoebe answered curtly, already preparing to head for the bathroom.

"Wait… Look Phoebe, I think there's something you're not telling me here. I don't believe what you're doing is helping at all."

Phoebe stopped in her tracks but she seemed nervous. In fact she was ready to bolt as she was loath to give herself any time to think at this point.   
"Paige, we've got no time to lose…"

"Are you jealous?" Paige suddenly asked. 

Phoebe whirled back toward her, her eyes ablaze with obvious fury.  
"How dare you?" Then she suddenly stopped herself and looked down with a sigh.  
"I'm sorry…" Phoebe trailed in a low voice.

"Don't be…I understand."

This again got to Phoebe.  
"No you don't…you probably think I'm a monster to care anything for him."

"Actually, I don't think that at all Phoebe. I'll admit; I've got a problem with Cole… But I can understand that you still love him…I mean I even believe that he loves you too in his own twisted way…"

"I don't…" Phoebe tried to protest.

"It's ok," Paige cut with a weak smile. "I get it…" 

Phoebe gave a weak smile of her own to Paige, and then she turned more calmly toward the bathroom. There, it didn't take long before she found something. Phoebe grabbed a brush laying on the countertop and she immediately got a disturbing, yet revealing vision. Cole and the other demon, who looked a lot like him, were hugging like old friends in a cave illuminated by torches. Then both of them changed into their demon forms. The second one was very different from Belthazor however. The second demon was shorter and smaller in size. His skin was greyish and the markings differed from Belthazor's on his chest and face. Then both of them shimmered almost at the same time and the vision ended.

"Phoebe?" Paige questioned.

"Well…it wasn't Cole after all…" 

"What makes you so sure?"

"I just saw Cole and that other demon hugging and then changing into their respective demon forms…" Phoebe couldn't keep the relief from her voice and there was no mistaking her reasons. 

However, Paige didn't comment on it. Instead an irrepressible amused smile spread over her lips as she answered.  
"Hugging?" 

"Yeah," Phoebe replied, barely noticing her sister's reaction. "Well, at least now we know we can vanquish that other one…"

"Still doesn't tell us why he looks so much like Cole…"

"Maybe…" Phoebe stopped herself. "I don't know, Paige…" She finally admitted uncertainly.

Paige was convinced that Phoebe had her own idea about this, but it was also obvious she wasn't in the mood to discuss it. "Well, I think I've found something else," Paige added, showing Phoebe a razor blade with a trace of blood.

"It could be Lauren's blood…"

"We won't know until we tried. Maybe we should bring that brush as well…It looks like there is more than one hair color…"

"Alright then," Phoebe acquiesced. However, as they were preparing to leave, Phoebe gave a remorseful glance to the bedroom. "Maybe I should tidy up?"

"We'll come back later," Paige offered, "together." Then she took Phoebe's hand and orbed them back to the Manor. From the moment they got there, Phoebe left her sisters alone in the kitchen, saying that she would try and find the new demon in the Book of Shadows.

Paige waited until she was gone and then she turned to Piper.  
"I'm worried…"

"Hey I'm worried too. But at least you brought good news…" Piper answered distractedly, obviously unaware of Paige's real concern…

"No, I don't mean about the demon…"

"Oh," Piper trailed… "What is it now?" she said as she threw an ingredient in the pot and the mixture flared briefly.

"Phoebe had a fit at the apartment."

"What do you mean a fit?"

"I think she got jealous for a while…"

"Well, Paige… She and Cole were married and very much in love. The thought of him sleeping with another woman for whatever reason couldn't be too pleasant."

"I know…I'm just worried that now, she might…" Paige couldn't finish this…

"Phoebe's not going back to Cole, Paige. You don't have to worry about that. She's suffered too much already."

"I wish I had your confidence…"

Phoebe opened the Book and slowly turned the pages, barely seeing the pictures. She was lost in the realization of her intense jealousy of earlier. Again, she had believed that she could put her love behind her… Yet the idea of Cole with another woman was intolerable. Of course it was ridiculous. Cole was dead, no matter what happened next… Unwilling to continue on this line of thought, Phoebe directed her reflections toward this new demon. What was his relation to Cole? She'd asked Cole about a possible family already and he never mentioned a sibling…why? With the mental torture that she had been trying to avoid returning, she dejectedly closed the book, not having found the demon's likeness. Phoebe then decided to get back to her sisters. At least, they would constitute a distraction from her confusion. 

When she entered the kitchen, Piper and Paige were discussing the new demon and Piper didn't say anything about her fit. Maybe Paige had kept it to herself? Or more likely, Piper knew better than to push this issue with Phoebe now. This one was grateful for it.

"So how are we gonna find him, assuming this potion works?" Paige asked.

"I may have already found a way," Piper assured her. "While you were gone, Sheryl and Helen got on the phone with a few other witches they know. Seems one of them has a date with a certain Charles tonight. As luck has it, they are to meet at P3…"

"You call that luck?" Paige asked incredulously. "I call this much more than a coincidence."

"Well, if he's after us, we won't disappoint him," Phoebe said. 

Just as she was saying this, Piper stepped away from the pot and threw in the razor blade, while mentally crossing her fingers. The result was satisfying and spectacular as usual.  
"Well," Piper said at last, "I guess we're gonna vanquish ourselves a demon after all…"

The girls arrived early at P3 and started watching the new arrivals anxiously. Paige couldn't help questioning this however.  
"Why in the hell would he risk coming here?"

"Hey," Piper protested. "Are you insinuating that my bar is not good enough for a date?"

"Well, I didn't mean that…but don't you think…"

"I think if we get to end this tonight, we'll all sleep better so let's wish he's stupid enough to come here," Phoebe interrupted somewhat rudely. 

Piper and Paige stared at her but she only shrugged under their scrutiny, still not ready to talk.

"Mother, are you certain," Melchior questioned pointedly.

"I wouldn't risk your life without proof…"

"Now I'd have to assume you care Mother," Melchior replied with a smirk.

"I care about all the benefits we'll both gain from this… But remember Melchior…Until you're ready, stay away from your brother…"

"I told you he won't do anything to me."

"This human loyalty you're holding on to is something you've got to get rid of. I'm afraid that your brother might have a very different sentiment toward you."

"And I said I don't believe it," Melchior replied stubbornly.

"Nevertheless," Elizabeth went on quickly, "it won't hurt if you wait until you've collected a few powers so you can face each other as equals."  
"I still believe that this is crazy," Melchior protested again.

"But you'll do it?"

Melchior watched her in silence.

As Phoebe watched the door almost obsessively, she was the first one to notice a woman entering by herself with a white corsage as they had agreed upon. She immediately signalled to her and the young woman came toward the sisters without wait…  
"Brigit?" Piper questioned.

"Yes it's me…but why all the mysteries and capers?"

"I think you better sit down, Brigit." The witch stared curiously at them but she sat as they suggested, slightly unsure.

"Helen told me there was a problem with Charles? I can't believe this…"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but unless we're mistaken on who he is, there may very well be a big problem…"

"Does it have to do…" Bridget hesitated, as if loath to accept the possibility. "I mean, are you worried about all the killings?"

"I'm afraid so," Paige answered for them. "We think you're in danger Brigit and we need your help to save you and other witches…"

"You're making me nervous…"

"We'll be with you all the way. Promise," Piper told her gently.

"Alright! What do I have to do?"

Bridget sat nervously at the bar, watching the door. Charles was late and she was getting more anxious by the moment. What if they were right? How unimaginable! Charles had been nothing but a gentleman since she met him. She was planning on letting things go further that night and now… As she was thinking this, she saw him coming in. As soon as he spotted her, Charles smiled warmly and her doubts deepened. However, when she glanced toward the sisters, they nodded imperatively and her heart sunk. Brigit tried to look calm for him, but she was trembling slightly and he noticed.  
"What is it Brigit," he asked after kissing her softly on the lips.

"Nothing, I'm just a little tired…"

"Already? I'm sorry I was late…I didn't mean to…"

"I know…it's not your fault. I had a stressing day at work...Would you mind if we got out of this place? All this noise is only adding to my discomfort."

"If you really feel like that, of course... You better put on this jacket," He added, indicating the garment on top of the chair. "It's a little chilly out there."

Charles helped her putting on the jacket and Brigit again wondered how such a man could be the monster the Charmed Ones described to her. It didn't keep her from worrying, however, as they headed for the entrance. 

"You think he knows," Paige asked then.

"Well, he doesn't seem to be worried anyway…"

"Not at all," Phoebe added coldly. 

Piper cast a quick glance in her direction.  
"Are you ok Phoebe? With the potion, we don't really need you to be there you know?"

"I want to… Just in case," she added quickly, realizing how she had sounded.

"Right…" Piper agreed reluctantly. "Ok well, let's not lose time. It wouldn't do to lose our innocent now."

Without waiting, the three of them headed for the door in turn. They saw the couple walking away slowly and followed as planned.

Cole stood immobile on one of the rocky apertures. His eyes were closed and he seemed lost in thoughts. A voice behind him startled him.  
"Hello son…I'm taking you up on your offer."

Cole turned abruptly, utterly surprised to see Elizabeth facing him, apparently unconcerned.  
"Well, did you decide to commit suicide Mother," he clowned after a few seconds.

"Far from…I heard your witch has visited this place quite in the same manner as I am now…Must be nice to be loved," Elizabeth pursued cynically.

"Don't you dare talk about Phoebe... And if you go anywhere near her…"

"Me? I wouldn't bother… However, you know how your brother is…I tried to keep him away…"

Cole jumped at this news. He actually tried to grab Elizabeth by the throat, but his hand closed on thin air as she vanished in dark swirls of light. Cole looked up anxiously and he flashed out right after.

"Brigit, are you sure you're ok," Charles questioned solicitously as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. 

Brigit couldn't help the slight reaction of fear at his touch. They were almost at the alley the girls told her about and suddenly, her doubts resurfaced.   
"I'm fine," she uttered uncertainly. Then she pursued just as hesitantly, "Charles?"

"What?"

"If there was something wrong…I mean…how do you really feel about me?"

Charles frowned slightly but he didn't pull away.  
"I like you very much, Brigit…I'd even say I more than like you," he added with the warm smile she had come to love so…

Nervously, Brigit cast a quick glance behind her and she suddenly turned toward Charles.

"I'd like to go home now…"

"If you want," Charles answered calmly, apparently unaware of the danger.

Their sudden change in direction alerted Phoebe.  
"Oh no," she exclaimed, accelerating right away. Piper and Paige saw what was happening as well and they knew exactly what Phoebe was thinking. Hurriedly they followed her. Each of them was holding a vial of the vanquishing potion.

"Brigit," Phoebe called imperatively to the witch. 

This one turned toward Phoebe with frightened eyes. However, Phoebe recognized that kind of fright. She knew it very well.   
"Brigit," She called again, louder this time and Charles turned to her, no longer smiling.

He let go of Brigit right then.  
"I should've known," he exclaimed, as if he was truly hurt she'd led him into a trap. 

"Brigit, move away," Piper called to her. However Brigit seemed paralyzed and unsure. Paige saw the danger and while Phoebe prepared to throw the potion at Charles, she orbed right by the young witch and orbed out immediately with her. Strangely, Charles didn't move away or try to escape when Phoebe threw the potion. However, Phoebe was too angry to notice. Only Piper did with a grimace of confusion. Only when he was about to be consumed and turned to both of them with a strange smile did Phoebe begin to question what just happened. Then he was gone, thankfully without anyone noticing what happened to the girls' relief. 

"Did you think that was strange," Piper questioned as they walked toward Paige and Brigit.

"I don't know," Phoebe answered uncertainly. "Anyway, he's dead now…"

"Yeah," Piper answered with the same note of uncertainty… "But why do I feel like it's not over?"

Phoebe shrugged as they reached Paige. Brigit was shaking all over.  
"I'm so sorry," she uttered between sobbing. "I…I couldn't believe it…I"

"It's ok," Phoebe said very seriously. "Trust me, I'm uniquely positioned to understand," she added as she looked back. "But it's gonna be alright, I promise," she added while returning her gaze toward Brigit. Phoebe wondered how she could say that however. She feared it would never be alright for her.

Cole was becoming frantic. He went to the Manor and P3 but couldn't find the girls there. Unsure of what more he could do, he decided to have a look in the underworld. Maybe he could stop his brother before it was too late…

In the wasteland, Melchior lifted himself painfully from the ground. He was disoriented at first, but he then realized that as promised he had not been destroyed by the vanquish. He looked around for a sign of his brother, but it soon became obvious that Elizabeth had succeeded in sending him away. 

Melchior was just becoming aware of how strangely empty and weak he was when he heard the loud sound of something coming fast toward him. He hurried toward a ledge nearby and managed to climb fast enough to escape the bite of a gigantic snake like monster. The animal was trying to reach for him, but suddenly a succession of demons began falling from the sky and exploding brightly. Soon, up to twenty of them had been consumed and their powers rested on the ground. The snake went for the first few, forgetting about Melchior. Following Elizabeth's instructions, Melchior hurried toward them as well… From the first one, he felt an intense surge of power and smiled cruelly as he hurried toward the second one. Then he threw an energy ball in the beast's direction, cutting it in half on the spot. Leisurely afterwards, he collected powers while a few more demons exploded overhead. As promised, his mother had delivered…


	5. Family Ties (Chapter 5)

**Family Ties  
Chapter V**

From the moment he entered the underworld, Cole was under a barrage of repeated attacks from all manner of demons. Many of them, upper level ones... As he dispatched one after the other, still looking for Melchior anxiously, Cole didn't see the real danger. After a few minutes, where he was convinced he must have vanquished over twenty of them, the attacks stopped. Cole looked around, half-expecting to see more coming, although he was certain the message was clear by then. He finally headed down a corridor but soon stopped, as once again, he found himself facing his mother. The cocky smile she harboured didn't do anything to quiet Cole's anxiety.  
"What is it now," he questioned angrily. 

"I just came to thank you, son…and also to offer you a chance to be what you should always have been."

"I'm not evil anymore and I don't wanna be," Cole replied firmly.

"Now you see…this is ridiculous. Human or not, evil's in your blood… I should know; I'm your mother. And now, you and your brother will have one more thing in common."

"What the hell are you talking about? And am I to assume I owe this little welcoming committee to you? How the hell did you get them to come after me?" Cole questioned while glancing around them, expecting to see his brother appear at any moment.

"Oh them…I just told them you'd be coming to finish the job…Don't look for Melchior here," Elizabeth pursued, noticing his inquiring glances… "Your witch's already killed him, Belthazor."

Cole felt a sudden pang of sadness mixing with the anger.  
"You mean what we have in common is he's dead," He managed calmly.

"No son…I mean what you have in common is that now, you and he can finally take over this world and the other…"

"You didn't…" Cole questioned with a note of incredulity.

"And you helped, Belthazor. Join us, son. Stop pretending to be something you're not. I'll even spare your witch if that's what it takes. You can't sit in that wasteland with all these powers and not use them. Your brother won't waste them as you have for certain, but…" Elizabeth chuckled sarcastically, "he likes you…I'll never understand this. I'm guessing it's the one human flaw I'll have to live with."

Cole stared at her in horror as the truth dawned on him, along with the obvious consequences. Then, without another word, he flashed out.

To his consternation, Cole saw it was all true from the moment he materialized in the wasteland. Melchior was waiting for him with a wide smile.  
"Hey brother, you finally showed up…I missed you."

"The sentiment is not shared," Cole uttered but not as confidently as he would've liked.  
"So, you went and got yourself killed?"

"I chose to, Belthazor."

"Don't call me that. Belthazor is dead," Cole snapped.

"Not to me he isn't. You're still there my brother, and more powerful than ever. What's more… so am I," Melchior added, indicating the snake cut in half on the ground below.

"I see you went after my pet," Cole clowned half-heartedly. He truly wanted to know what else Melchior had been up to, but he sensed maybe it was better not to be too obvious about it.

"Sorry, Belthazor," Melchior answered.

Cole flinched but didn't comment on the appellation this time.  
"Nah, it'll be back at work very soon."

"And we'll kill it again of course. There's no way I'm gonna share this wealth of power with a worm. And neither should you," Melchior continued with a hint of reproach, while he stared directly at Cole.

"You're too hungry for power, Melchior…"

"Admit it, Belthazor…Until that witch got to you, you had the same hunger…"

"Maybe…But what do you think will happen now," Cole questioned casually.

"Isn't it obvious? You and I will be the uncontested masters of the world and the underworld. I've just seen the efficiency of your powers in action. Thanks by the way!"

"You know, I think Mother wasn't exactly honest with you, Melchior. She forgot to mention the slight proviso that comes with all this power…"

For the first time, it was Melchior who flinched. He wouldn't have put it past Elizabeth to have played a dirty trick on him.  
"What would that be?"

"Well you see… we're like the Genie in the Bottle, Melchior. Incredible powers, but stuck in this place forever… We can't rule the underworld from here and I haven't found a way to stay up above yet. I think Mother intends to use us to clear the way for her ascension to the Source's Throne."

"That can't be! She's just a goddamn Seductress demon!"

"With two sons who could destroy every last one of the demons who stand in her way…"

Melchior turned away, obviously pondering this.  
"She can't get away with it…" he then said angrily.

"You think you can kill her?"

Melchior hesitated at length but no matter how he tried to convince himself, Elizabeth was the only other being he couldn't make himself kill.  
"Could you?" He asked.

"You know perfectly well that I couldn't do it. I guess we're both plagued with human weaknesses. Although, I was almost expecting you to say yes…"

Cole waited a moment, giving some time for Melchior to think about what he revealed to him. Then, he suddenly made an offer.  
"You know, I said I didn't find a way to get out of here myself, but there's a possibility Mother probably didn't think of…"

Melchior turned to his brother with evident interest, although there was a hint of suspicion in his expression as well.  
"Forgive me for asking, Belthazor, but you just said you didn't find any way…"

"I said there's no way for me to do anything about it…However, there's a way, if I can trick the Charmed Ones into helping me."

Melchior then gave his full attention to Cole.   
"It you know a way…why didn't you use it?"

"For one, Phoebe was not exactly thrilled with me. But considering the danger you represent…If I play my cards right, she might just fall for my plan. And secondly, I had my chance and I blew it. I think it's your turn and that you'll be a much better Source than I was…"

"I'm listening… but no dirty tricks, brother…"

"Remember…we're brothers forever, and besides, wouldn't you love to repay Mother?" Cole added intently. When he saw his brother still hesitating, he said, "If you don't trust me, who will you trust?"

Melchior simply nodded and waited for Cole's explanations.

*******

The girls had taken care to reassure the witches about Charles, whatever his demon name had been, and these went on their way, although Brigit took it the hardest. Phoebe wanted to help her through it, but when they got home, she found she didn't have the strength. Soon, she left Piper and Paige behind with the young witch and again she went to find refuge in her bedroom. This vanquish had been tougher on her than she let out. She couldn't help remembering the atrocious pain she had felt the day they vanquished Cole. Her chest was tightening with only the thought of it and again she crashed in the chair, trying to calm herself the best she could. However, that's when Cole chose to come to her.

Phoebe was so distracted that, at first, she didn't notice Cole's arrival. He watched her uncertainly, wondering what he should say. Yet, there weren't many other ways to do it.   
"Phoebe," he called softly.

Phoebe jumped out of the chair and faced him with fury written all over her face.  
"What the hell are you doing back here? I told you it was over!"

"I'm not deaf…even if I'm dead," Cole began with a sad smile. "However, I've got a good reason to be here…"

"Does it have to do with your brother?" Phoebe spat.

Cole sighed deeply, taken aback by her insight. Of course, he should've known. Melchior did look a lot like him.  
"Yes, unfortunately, that's why…"

"If you came here to take your revenge…"

"Phoebe," Cole exclaimed, obviously appalled.

However, Phoebe wasn't gonna be swayed by his apparent sincerity.  
"We vanquished him and if we could, we'd do the same for you. Then most of our problems would be behind us."

"You don't really mean that, Phoebe…"

"Yes I do," Phoebe replied firmly, although every word felt like a dagger in her heart.

Cole looked away, obviously trying to calm himself. When he gazed back, he had regained some control.  
"No matter…if you don't listen to me, your problems, as you put it, will get infinitely worse."

Inwardly, Cole thought of how much he loved Phoebe but also of how easily she could make him furious. Maybe there was a connection there. No one else could do this to him that quickly or hurt him that deeply.

"What are you talking about," Phoebe questioned aggressively.

"I'm talking about how my brother is gonna come back here and finish what so many other demons have attempted without success."

"But he's dead…" Phoebe trailed, suddenly unsure.

"And I'm not?" Cole questioned with a hint of sarcasm he regretted almost immediately.

'You mean…" Phoebe began but she stopped herself as fear began to grip her insides. For the first time, Phoebe truly realized she had not been scared of Cole at all. Not even for her sisters. Her real problem was his assumed betrayal. On the other hand, if another, more evil, had the same powers as Cole…  
"You mean," she tried again, "he…"

"He was half-human, just like me…Didn't you guess yet?"

"Oh my God," Phoebe exclaimed, suddenly looking around herself fearfully.

"Oh don't worry, he won't come here now. I managed to keep him quiet for the moment…"

"How?" Phoebe again asked suspiciously.

"I found a way to solve your "problems", Phoebe…" Cole said darkly.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"You've got to bring him back to life!"

*****

When they saw Cole coming down behind Phoebe, both Paige and Piper prepared for an attack. All their suspicions and fears resurfaced at once. Cole saw this and sighed dejectedly.

"Well, you're really a sad bunch…" He said but again, he regretted the sarcasm. Deep down, Cole knew they had very good reasons to suspect him. However, he felt a very human need to be forgiven... Nevertheless, he set this aside quickly as they had no time to lose.

"What's he doing here," Paige was the first to ask angrily.

"Hardly enough, Paige…I think Cole can be of help to us now," Phoebe said hesitantly.

"You don't seem too convinced to me."

"No really," Phoebe began again more forcefully, "I think we got a bigger fish to fry right now."

That way she had of talking about his brother annoyed Cole but he didn't comment.

"I really don't see what we need his help for," Piper uttered angrily.

"If you listen to me for a second, you might reconsider…" Cole said calmly.

Piper didn't know if it was her own lingering doubts about the last vanquish or the very serious expression on Cole's face, but she decided to let him talk.

After he was done explaining himself, both Paige and Piper seemed transfixed. Then suddenly, Piper exploded.  
"What the hell do you take us for?" She almost shouted while taking a threatening step toward Cole. 

Cole stared back without flinching. This time, he didn't feel like being accommodating.  
"You're the Charmed Ones. It's your job to rid the world of dangerous demons. Melchior is as lethal as they come now."

"What does that make you," Paige asked defiantly.

"I'm the only one who can help you. But really, I could simply have kept Melchior away from here indefinitely and allowed him to go kill demons and humans alike. Oh by the way, nothing keeps him from killing some Whitelighters as well. There are no barriers, no limits for him."

Paige didn't let his speech impress her.  
"Then why are you staying in that hellhole?"

"Who knows," Cole spat irritably, "Maybe I like it down there."

It was in moments like these that Cole regretted the remorseless ways of the Source. He was convinced by then that they would never give him the benefit of the doubt. Yet, he had to do something about Melchior…He was becoming unnerved and Phoebe noticed.  
Hesitantly, she put light fingers on his arm and Cole immediately turned to her as if she had slapped him.  
"Cole, you're not helping…"

"So you believe me?" He asked uncertainly.

Phoebe hesitated at length, which did nothing to reassure Cole.  
"I want to…"

Cole remembered those words as if it was yesterday. He also knew that she remembered the moment she said it from her expression. Right now, Phoebe looked even sadder than before.  
"I assure you, Phoebe, I'm telling the truth. If you believe anything, believe this. I'd never do anything to hurt you…"

"Phoebe!" Paige exclaimed when she saw Phoebe's hesitation. "You're not ready to believe him just like that, are you?"

Phoebe slowly turned toward Paige.  
"Look…I don't know what to think, but there was something strange about this vanquish. You said it yourself Piper, remember?"

"Yeah," Piper trailed, still unconvinced. "But what Cole's asking…what if…"

Cole again became unnerved by all their questioning. Suddenly, he waved his hand and Paige found herself midway up the stairs, while Piper materialized in the middle of her kitchen. Enraged, she stomped back toward the living room.  
"What the hell? Is that your way of gaining our trust? I gotta tell you, it's not working!"

"That's my way of telling you that if I had wanted to destroy you, I'd have done so by now. Count yourself lucky Melchior doesn't know how truly powerful he is yet. By the way, I could have sent you to Timbuktu…"

Cole couldn't help a slight grin at the memory.   
"Cole!" Phoebe finally protested. Yet, she realized that he was telling the truth…at least about what he could have done to them.

Paige had stayed frozen on the stairs until now and she slowly came back toward them.  
"If you're telling the truth…what good is it gonna do us to bring him back to life?"

"There's no other way if you want him destroyed for good," Cole uttered as calmly as he could. However, the more he talked about causing his own brother's death, the less comfortable he felt about it. Maybe Melchior and Elizabeth were right about his weakness…He tried his best to shake it off as he pursued.  
"Now I know that you're not comfortable with the means…but," he pursued quickly when he saw Piper about to interrupt, "that's the only way. We'll also need Leo…"

"What for," Piper questioned with renewed suspicion.

"Well, you can revive my brother with the Grimoire, but you can't take care of the beast. We can't afford to wait until it heals on its own."

"What?"

Cole sighed heavily.  
"I told you, that's the only way."

"You want my husband to go into the wasteland and heal a monster?"

"In a nutshell…yeah," Cole answered.

"This is crazy," Paige grumbled.

"This is your only chance," Cole reiterated firmly. "If you wanna live, you have no time to lose."

The girls all stared at Cole for a long moment and he forced himself to return their gaze, unflinching. Then, Piper shrugged. Looking up, she started calling for Leo. This one arrived within a few seconds and gave Cole a dark look.  
"What is he doing here?"

"Why don't you explain it all to Leo, Piper? I'm done explaining myself."

"Where's the Grimoire," Phoebe asked Leo, startling him.

Leo didn't have time to answer before Cole materialized the evil book at his own feet. Leo jumped unhappily at the unexpected sight.  
"Hey, how did you find this?"

Cole smirked. "I've always known where it was…"

Leo snickered in turn but didn't reply as this bit of news actually troubled him. Meanwhile, the pages of the book began flipping on their own and it stopped on the resuscitating spell Cole had referred to a while back. 

Each of them watched the Grimoire as if it was gonna bite them. In fact, Cole himself didn't seem comfortable in its presence, and Phoebe noticed that with a certain curiosity. However, as she was about to question him about it, he began explaining to the others what they should prepare if they wanted to destroy Melchior.   
"You will all have to be there…at least your souls. You'll need to keep him in one place before he gathers any more powers, so that the beast can finish him," Cole trailed, while his discomfort grew by the moment. "How you do it is your problem…"

"Why don't you do it yourself," Piper questioned.

I can do a lot, but I think it's your job to destroy Melchior." Cole said curtly.

Now it was Piper's turn to observe him curiously, but she decided against commenting on that at this point. 

"And you think that doing what you propose will suffice?" Paige asked.

"If you act fast enough, he won't have a prayer…"

"That still doesn't tell us how we'll kill him again. Is he gonna be any less powerful after we revived him?"

"No…I'll kill him," Cole said then, and as they all stared at him with surprise, he turned away and left the room without another word.

The girls and Leo remained silent for a moment, all wondering what exactly just happened.   
"Can we trust him," Paige questioned with the obvious implication that she didn't.

Piper gazed from Paige to Phoebe uncertainly.  
"Phoebe?"

"I don't know Piper…I don't know anything anymore…but if he's telling the truth about Melchior…"

"We won't have any powers down there…Cole could have finished it himself…after all, he just said he would kill him…" Paige added then.

Phoebe bit her lips uncertainly, watching the way Cole just left.  
"I don't think it's the same thing, Paige…Cole knows that Melchior still has a fighting chance down there. Neither one of us will have powers…"

"Hum, now that doesn't reassure me in the least. What if it's a trap? Maybe we have the power to destroy him and Cole is lying about it. If we go down there powerless, they can kill us and be done with it."

This was excruciating for Phoebe. Again, she was faced with a matter of trust with Cole and she didn't know what to do. However, if there was one constant between them, it was that he never hurt her.   
"I still believe that Cole wouldn't do anything to hurt me…"

"Phoebe," Piper tried to protest.

"At least," Phoebe interrupted, "why don't you try to find the spell that will all bring us down there? I'm guessing a variation of the lost love spell might work…"

"Hum," Paige said dubiously, but she stopped herself when she saw the pain in her sister's eyes.

"I guess it doesn't hurt to be prepared."

Phoebe gave Piper a weak smile of gratitude for this.  
"Meanwhile, let me talk to him…Maybe I can make sure…"

Paige and Piper nodded hesitantly, but they still left for the attic without a word. Leo watched Phoebe with the same uncertainty but he didn't try to stop her when she turned to go find Cole.

Phoebe found Cole near the front door. He seemed lost in thoughts and had his back to her. For a long moment, she couldn't bring herself to talk. So many things had happened, so many memories were awakened. The pain was returning as well and it didn't help. What if she was wrong about him? However, deep down, she wanted to be right so badly. Phoebe knew it was dangerous because all of those feelings were returning to her. She struggled with herself to remember that no matter what, they could never be together again. Not even considering how much she longed for his arms around her right then. She was certain that Cole still loved her. That had never been the problem. However, she still had to make sure of his intentions concerning her sisters mostly and maybe even the rest of the world.   
"Cole…" she called softly.

"Yeah," he answered soberly without looking back.

"I…" Phoebe stopped herself again, unsure how to voice her doubts without hurting him uselessly. For the first time since she had put an end to their relationship, Phoebe wasn't so certain if she hadn't exaggerated the blame.

"You're not sure if you can trust me, are you?" Cole asked then while turning toward her.

"Well…I guess yes…" Phoebe uttered uncertainly.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe I won't hurt you?"

"But you did," Phoebe exclaimed louder than she intended.

"I never meant to," he protested intently. Yet he knew from the look in her eyes that his hope of being with her again was thinning by the moment.

"I know," Phoebe said very seriously.

"You do," he asked, startled.

"I know you didn't mean to, Cole. But that doesn't change the fact that you did…"

"At any rate," Cole answered gloomily, "I'm not here to hurt you. Can you believe that at least?"

Phoebe watched him for another long moment, wondering if she could ever tell anymore. Until the mess with the Source, there had been moments where she wasn't certain about him. Fleeting periods where she wondered whether he even was even the man she had believed she could trust. Yet, she had loved him so deeply that she had chosen to trust him is spite of her occasional worries. Now however, she wasn't even certain that she could trust herself, let alone Cole.  
"Cole, I wish I could be sure…"

"If you can't believe it, then I can't make you. It's up to you Phoebe."

A charged silence prolonged between them as he looked away.  
"Why didn't you ever tell me about your brother," Phoebe suddenly questioned.

"If I answer that, will it change anything?"

"Maybe… it depends on your answer…"

"And you'd believe anything I said," Cole questioned with a point of sarcasm that Phoebe didn't miss.

When she answered, the anger showed through again.  
"I don't know if it'd change anything, but…you say you love me…Yet you lied to me about this. I asked you specifically to tell me if you had a brother once."

Cole didn't turn to her but she saw his shoulders sag slightly.  
"I had my reasons, Phoebe."

"I think I deserve an explanation. And there's something else about him that bothers me…"

"You mean besides the fact that if you don't do something soon, he'll come here and kill you?"

"Would you let him?"

"I'm helping you to destroy him," Cole almost screamed as he whirled toward her.

Phoebe took a deep breath, startled by his reaction.  
"You still haven't answered my first question."

"If you must know, Phoebe, I couldn't bring myself to get him killed then."

"What made you think I'd have gone after him?"

"He's a demon and you fight demons. And he is my brother," Cole finished more calmly.

"Yet now you're ready to help up kill him?"

"Because I know it's the right thing to do…he's far too dangerous…and besides, he's already dead."

Phoebe could see so much pain in his eyes. However, she couldn't tell if it was about his brother or her.  
"Isn't it gonna be just as hard killing him now?"

"He's not like me, Phoebe. Human or not, he's completely evil. But then again," Cole added with a sad smile, "you probably think I am too."

Phoebe again couldn't answer this. Instead she asked, "If you knew he was evil and a danger then, you should've told me…"

"He's my brother Phoebe. You wanted me to be human and good. Well, at the time, the human in me couldn't bring himself to risk my brother's life. In fact, I never could; not even before. I guess there was always a spark of humanity in me after all."

"Unlike now?"

The reproach was still there in her voice. In the face of her mistrust, which didn't seem to want to go away, Cole decided that nothing he could say or do would convince her that he was sincerely good and he allowed a surge of anger and frustration to dictate his next words.  
"Alright…You got me," Cole bitterly exclaimed. "I don't care about him at all…I just wanna destroy him, you and your sisters and take over the world. That's what you believe don't you?"

Phoebe was so tempted to say no… yet she couldn't help wanting the answer to her second concern.

"I heard that your brother seduced witches to get to their covens…Is that what you tried to do with me?"

Cole chuckled unhappily before he answered.  
"Well, I guess my love didn't make much of an impression on you if you believe that."

"Cole," Phoebe uttered reproachfully.

For a long moment, he observed her very seriously without a word.  
"What if I told you I had never tried that before?" There followed a long pause where Phoebe refused to answer. "Yeah Phoebe," he pursued in a more subdued voice, "I might have thought of it at the time. It doesn't mean I didn't fall for you. I guess I was right never to try before…" he finished dejectedly.

"And you regret?" Phoebe finally questioned against her better judgement.

"Do you?" Cole questioned in turn.

That was a charged question if ever there was one. However, of all the bad feelings and regrets she had, Phoebe suddenly realized this wasn't one.  
"No…" she answered sincerely, while meeting his gaze.

"Neither do I…"

"Why can't you finish the job yourself," Phoebe asked as calmly as she could.

"Because, I couldn't trust myself to act fast enough... I told you, he's my brother and I might hesitate and then this wouldn't work a second time, Phoebe. If he gathers more powers and kills you, not only will I never forgive myself, but all will be lost for your side. Me killing him now will only send him back to the wasteland powerless. After that, it's up to you to finish the job quickly."

Phoebe watched him attentively, as if she was trying to see what could be wrong with his reasoning. However all she could see in his eyes were the same pain and regret as before.

"Phoebe," Paige called.

Phoebe almost jumped.  
"Yes," she trailed while slowly turning toward her sister.

"We got the spell…" Paige uttered hesitantly.

Phoebe cast a quick glance behind her and then she firmly said, "Then I guess it's time to act."

"You're sure we can trust him?" Paige asked while staring at Cole in turn.

"Yes, I'm sure," Phoebe answered.

Cole gave her an obviously surprised look but he said nothing more until Paige shrugged and turned back toward the living room, where the Grimoire still was. He then moved toward Phoebe and asked softly.  
"Phoebe?"

"This doesn't change anything, Cole. We'll never be together," Phoebe answered painfully before following Paige. She had not looked at him once while saying this and after he watched her leaving with a sad expression, Cole flashed out.

"How did it go?" Melchior asked the moment Cole was back in the wasteland.

"Prepare yourself," Cole simply answered.

"They bought it," Melchior questioned again with the beginning of a triumphant smile.

Cole turned to look directly at him and a smile formed on his lips as well.  
"Hook, line and sinker…"

Even as Cole was saying this, a bright light came toward his brother and swirls of the white light enveloped him until Melchior was lifted off the ground and then quickly vanished. Cole flashed out right after this.


	6. Family Ties Chapter 6

**Family Ties  
Chapter VI**

Cole found himself in an alley near the manor, as he had magically followed his brother's return to life. Melchior was already getting up from the spot where he had materialized. He was naked and shaking slightly, but as soon as he spotted Cole, he straightened up and materialized dark clothing on himself.   
"Well, Belthazor, I must say it feels good to be alive and about to conquer," Melchior uttered with a vicious smile. 

Cole couldn't say a word. He tried to lift his hand and to accomplish what he promised, but he hesitated. As he was gonna try again, Elizabeth shimmered between the two brothers.   
"What have you done?" She questioned irately, looking directly at Cole.

Melchior answered for Cole, still unaware of his brother's intentions.  
"Belthazor did right by me; unlike you mother."

Elizabeth whirled on herself and gave an irritated look at her youngest son.   
"What are you talking about? You were gonna get everything."

"You mean that you were," Melchior added, with a deathly serious expression. "Well, now I'm the one who'll take the Source's place. You better not get in my way, mother."

Cole began walking toward the other two, hoping he would catch his brother unaware, but Elizabeth suddenly looked his way, alerted by a call coming from behind him.

"There he is," Piper was saying, as the three sisters were hurrying toward them.

"Let's go," Elizabeth uttered somewhat nervously, but Melchior started toward them instead. Cole saw that he was about to attack the girls and, considering the number of powers Melchior had accumulated in the wasteland, he didn't think they could vanquish his brother on their own. Therefore he put himself between the girls and Melchior, eliciting a grown of impatience from his brother.  
"Belthazor, didn't you say that it was over with the witch?"

"I said it was over," Cole answered darkly as he lifted his hand. In that instant, Elizabeth saw what was going to happen and she ran toward her younger son, shimmering him away, just as a powerful energy ball was about to hit him.

Cole growled in frustration, as it had taken him everything to do this at all.

"What happened," Phoebe questioned suspiciously.

"You came too early…" He answered angrily without looking at her. "Now I'll have to find him before he finds you."

"Cole," Phoebe questioned with a hint of anxiety this time. 

Cole took a deep breath and turned to her. "Look, I can't waste time. I can't be here watching your backs all the time, Phoebe; and the longer I wait, the harder he's gonna be to catch. I'm sure they're devising a way to thwart me right now…" The last part, Cole had trailed, as if he suddenly thought of something. "Where's the Grimoire?"

"It's in the Manor," Paige answered with a heavy suspicion piercing through her voice. "Why?"

"They don't need the power of three to use the Grimoire. All they need is to bring it to a high priest…" Before they could comment on this, Cole pursued, "make sure Leo heals the beast…" Then he flashed out without waiting.

Phoebe watched the spot he vacated uncertainly, while Paige wondered aloud.  
"What's the deal now?"

"I don't know but I really think we should get back to the Manor. We can't let them get to the Grimoire, regardless of what Cole meant." Piper answered. "Let's not lose time… orb us there," Piper added as she took both of her sisters' hands in hers.

Their fear was soon confirmed as they found Elizabeth shimmering out with the book and Leo sprawled on the floor of the sitting room, unconscious. Piper ran to him while Phoebe and Paige stared at each other dejectedly.  
"Now what," Paige exclaimed at last.

"Now we hope that Cole's on our side," Piper said from beside her husband who was just waking up. "Leo, are you ok?"

"I'll be fine… but the book?"

"Gone," Piper answered curtly, eliciting an unhappy grimace from Leo.

"I'm sorry," Leo trailed.

"That's ok… Are you up to healing the beast?"

Leo got up slowly and nodded hesitantly.  
"I still think it's a little crazy though…"

"What else can we do? If that Melchior's as powerful as Cole said, we're dead meat…"

"Right," Leo said before orbing without any more protest. 

Piper turned to Phoebe at this point.  
"What do you think?"

"About what," Phoebe questioned, ill at ease.

"About Cole, what else…"

"I don't know Piper…I think he's gonna do all he can to protect me…that's all I can be sure of…at least, I hope it's still true…"

"How reassuring," Paige snickered. 

Phoebe gave her an annoyed glance but didn't reply.

In a poorly lit chamber in the underworld, Melchior was pacing while Elizabeth observed him very seriously. "Why did he do this?"

"How can you ask me that," Elizabeth answered calmly. "I warned you about Belthazor, didn't I?"

"But why didn't he try to destroy me in the wasteland? Why this elaborate scheme?"

Elizabeth picked up the Grimoire pensively.   
"Maybe, he truly wanted us to bring him back to life…"

"Wait, wouldn't that make him just as vulnerable as you say I am?"

"He would've the same powers as you do and who knows, maybe he planned to kill you and have me try to resurrect him to take my revenge…Your brother is a complex demon…but I'm on to him…and I know just how to go about levelling the playing field…"

This time, Melchior didn't need his mother to spell it out and he shimmered just before Elizabeth did herself.

Leo orbed in the wasteland and looked around anxiously. This place was truly creepy, he thought as he went about to find the beast. How Cole could remain here and not simply go crazy was beyond Leo. However, a thought came to him then that wasn't reassuring at all. What if he had gone insane? What if all of this was some kind of elaborate scheme by a mad man who was desperate to get out? Leo sighed unhappily as he spotted the beast. What was he to do now? Granted, he was almost certain that Melchior posed a threat to the girls. But was it as bad as Cole pretended it to be?

Leo fretted over this for a few more seconds, but in the end, he figured that the beast would most certainly return to life as Cole said. This wasn't a lie, he was certain of it. Thus bringing it back sooner was only a technicality. However, he knew now that he would follow this closely. The girls might be in for even more trouble than they even thought.

Bending toward the beast, Leo grimaced before he applied his hands over the wound. Wound was an understatement since the beast was cut in two and almost gutted. Yet, even in this evil being, Leo could still sense life, as incredible as it may have seemed.

As soon as the beast had been healed, it began slithering and growling. In a flash, it turned toward Leo and this one barely had time to orb on one of the apertures before the monster plunged and hit the empty space where Leo had stood only moments ago. This one breathed hard as it had come too close. After one more worried look toward the beast, which was now going back underground, Leo orbed out. 

The girls were all standing beside the book, searching frantically for a way to vanquish Melchior. Unfortunately, if they did find the potion that could do the deed, which was similar to the potion to vanquish Belthazor, it was also obvious that it might not work anymore. The same as Cole, Melchior's demon half had been consumed, and now the demonic powers he used were not his own. 

"This is insane," Paige exclaimed as she walked away from the book. "To vanquish this Melchior, we'd have to know exactly which powers he has and from which demons he's got them. We don't even know how many demons' powers he consumed."

"We can still try to make a spell. There's no guaranty but that's better than nothing," Piper uttered uncertainly.

"Maybe we should wait and see what Cole does," Phoebe uttered softly, while biting her lower lip. She couldn't help the ambiguous feelings. On the one hand, she truly believed Cole would not hurt her. Yet, a lingering doubt remained about his attitude towards her sisters, as Phoebe also wondered about her own blindness to his dark side. It had cost them a lot before. How could she risk it? She couldn't look at Piper after she uttered those impulsive words. In fact, Phoebe expected a rebuff.

"Do you believe him now?" Piper asked.

Phoebe hesitated at length before answering.  
"Look, I don't see what advantage he'd have in playing a game like that…I mean he almost killed his own brother to save us. And he still intends to do it… or at least it seems so…I've got to believe it means something…I have to, Piper."

"Yeah," Piper trailed. "I understand how you feel, Phoebe…I really do. I just wish I could be certain…"

"I wish that too…"

At this moment, Cole flashed in the attic just as Melchior appeared behind Phoebe. Without hesitation, Melchior grabbed Phoebe and shimmered away with her.

"No," Cole exclaimed angrily.

"Phoebe!" Paige shouted desperately.

Leo orbed in to find them all with horrified expressions.  
"Where's Phoebe?" He asked almost immediately.

"I'm gonna find her. Make sure you're ready," Cole uttered curtly, the fear visible in his expression.

Leo watched him flashing out and with an expression of utter surprise.  
"Don't worry, I'll check up on him," he then uttered confidently.

"How? You can't follow him. You told us that before."

"I can now…" Leo replied, still obviously astounded.

"You said you couldn't track evil."

"That's true, but Cole has other powers besides the evil ones now."

"What?" Paige questioned.

"I think he got some witch powers along with the demonic ones. Suffice for you to know that I can follow those. It's not gonna be easy, but I'm sure I can find him even in the Underworld."

"Then go… Now… Paige and I will work on a spell, just in case."  
As Leo prepared to orb, Piper added anxiously, "Bring Phoebe back."

Leo nodded solemnly and orbed out. 

Phoebe tried to fight her captor as they materialized in a dark chamber of the Underworld. This brought back too many bitter memories however and her struggle became weaker as she looked around nervously. She'd wished she'd never see this place again, and yet here she was. A cruel voice interrupted her unhappy thoughts.  
"Well, it didn't take long…well done son."

Elizabeth came into the circle of light, soon followed by an ugly man in a Dark Priest Robe. He was carrying the accursed Grimoire reverently.

"I supposed I'm to be the sacrifice to your dubious glory," Phoebe snickered. She had tried to sound confident and mocking, but she couldn't keep the slight trembling from her voice. It didn't get any better when she recognized the place they were in. Looking around, she realized that this chamber was formerly the Seer's Lair. Even as she was wondering about it, Cole flashed between Elizabeth and her.  
"Release her," he uttered threateningly, looking directly at Melchior behind her. This one didn't loosen his hold in the least.

"Not on your life, Belthazor…or is it your death? Anyway, she's my only guaranty that you'll listen before trying to kill me."

Cole took a threatening step toward them and Melchior materialized a double edge knife, which he pressed against Phoebe's throat.  
"Don't be stupid, Brother. I won't stay here and wait for you to kill me. If you try, I'll be gone long before you've touched me. Then, all you're gonna find is her, bleeding to death."

"Don't hurt her," Cole uttered with a hint of worry that did nothing to reassure Phoebe. Then, he seemed to perk up. "What makes you think I wouldn't find you again?"

"Oh come on, Belthazor," Elizabeth answered for Melchior. "Melchior led you here on purpose. If he had wanted to, you'd never have found him."

"Why would you want me here?" Cole asked, while he cast a worried look at Phoebe.

"Because we know what you really want," Elizabeth uttered confidently while indicating the Grimoire. "I know you, son. I understand exactly where you come from. You saw this whole thing as an opportunity to be with that tramp. Alive… "

Cole turned to her with an appalled expression, as he thought he felt Phoebe's suspicious glare burning his back.  
"You know nothing mother."

"Oh but I know a lot, on the contrary. I know you didn't believe she'd save you. I know you probably thought it was your last resort to get back with her. She's your Achilles heel, Belthazor. For this, you were ready to betray your own brother, and most certainly her sisters."

"You're lying! Phoebe, she's lying you've gotta believe me," Cole exclaimed anew, turning to Phoebe, who was now watching him with an irate expression as he had feared. Without a word, Phoebe tried to fight off her captor again, galvanized as she was by her disappointment. However, Melchior tightened his hold on her and she found herself completely immobilized. 

Phoebe growled in frustration.  
"You'll never get me, Cole. Dead or alive, I won't let you fool me again."

"No, Phoebe! Please you've gotta believe me. I had no intentions of forcing you into anything."

"Hum," Melchior clowned. "Tough cookie isn't she? I truly believe I understand now. Of course a stubborn one like that wouldn't have helped you. But she was obviously still deluded about your cleverness, Brother."

Cole cast a scornful look at Melchior and raised his hand menacingly.

"Maybe I don't care about her as much as you think, Melchior. I should just finish you now."

Melchior chuckled at this.  
"I'm not worried at all. Say what you will, the lust you have for this witch is still very obvious. But don't worry, if you're reasonable, we can share the powers and I'll give her to you as a celebration gift. You'll have what you wanted. You'll be alive and powerful and she'll be at your mercy. All I ask in return is that you stay by my side. We'll reign together, Belthazor. We'll dominate all the realms and no one will ever be able to overthrow us. It's the best of both worlds."

"Listen to your brother, Belthazor. If it had been just me, I'd have discarded you as the traitor that you are."

Cole looked at each present in turn, obviously torn by this proposition. 

Phoebe became more worried by the moment, wondering if her anger had truly been justified. What if it's all Cole wanted; to own her like a piece of meat? Yet, that didn't seem possible. Not after all they shared.  
"Cole…" She asked pointedly.

"None of it is true and I'm gonna prove it to you." Even as he was saying this, Cole turned abruptly toward the Dark Priest. Before this one could react, he was hit by a powerful energy ball. He was consumed on the spot as the book fell to the floor of the cave. The others were so startled that they didn't react fast enough, as Cole built another surge of energy. He extended his hand toward the book and threw everything he had at it: fire, energy, and even electricity. At first, it appeared pointless, as the book didn't seem affected, but after the second burst, the Grimoire turned red hot and in a bright explosion, it disintegrated.

"No," Melchior exclaimed. He had just seen his ascension to the Source's throne being thwarted by his own brother and he watched incredulously as the remaining flames slowly died. "What have you done?"

"What I should've done a long time ago," Cole uttered sadly as he met Phoebe's astounded stare. "You were right. I should've accepted it was over. I'm sorry." Then, Cole turned to Melchior. "Now, you can't bring me back, and you'll have to live with the fact that I'll always be one step behind you. If you kill her, I won't kill you; I'll make you suffer eternally, Melchior. Don't believe for a moment that I won't do it. No amount of powers can save you from me."

Melchior suddenly seemed uncertain, and his hold on Phoebe loosened noticeably. In spite of her own troublesome thoughts, she saw an opportunity and took it. With all her might, she struggled anew to free her arm and she used it to push aside the threatening knife. In doing so, she loosened Melchior's hold all the more and she used this newly found freedom to kick his kneecap hard. Melchior let go of her completely, as he stumbled backward. That is when Leo orbed between Phoebe and Cole. Asserting the situation, he immediately ran to Phoebe and orbed her out of the chamber, eliciting growls of frustration and worry from both Elizabeth and Melchior. This time, Cole didn't hesitate. He saw his brother trying to shimmer and he extended his hand toward him, transforming him into a statue. Elizabeth tried to send an energy ball at Cole, just before running toward him, but he ignored the sting and threw one of his own toward Melchior, who exploded in a myriad of pieces.

Elizabeth stopped short, horrified at the sight and Cole turned an irate look toward her just before flashing out.

At seeing this, Elizabeth thought quickly and she ran out of the Chamber. Outside, a group of demons were waiting; no doubt the assembly for the coronation. She quickly chose one she was certain she could destroy and sent an energy ball his way. Then before she could try again, another demon, sensing the danger, shimmered behind her and planted a double edge knife in her back. Elizabeth was consumed in a few seconds as she screamed in agony.

Cole flashed in the attic where he found the girls and Leo hugging in relief.  
"There's no time to lose," he uttered nervously. "You've gotta act now."

Phoebe turned uncertainly toward him.  
"Is he…?"

"He is," Cole answered darkly.

Phoebe still stared at him uncertainly for a moment. Then she turned to her sisters decisively.  
"Let's do it."

"Cole…" Leo questioned pointedly. "Are you sure they can stop him?"

"All I know for sure is that I can't trust myself as far as Melchior is concerned…and you can't risk his continuing existence. But you've got to act now. For all I know, he might be collecting powers as we speak."

"We wrote a spell, Leo. I really think it's gonna work," Piper added.

Without wait, the girls recited the find a lost love spell, which was the only one they found could work. They had modified it, but they soon found that the modifications were not enough as they went nowhere.

"What's wrong," Paige asked in puzzlement.

"Huh…" Phoebe slowly walked toward Cole at this. "I think I know why it doesn't work…"

"I've got to be there, don't I?" Cole answered painfully.

Phoebe only nodded in acquiescence. Cole stared at her with sorrow, as he realized that not only would he have to witness his brother's end, but it would also most likely be the last time he would see Phoebe.  
"I'll go," he whispered.

As he was preparing to flash out, Phoebe grabbed his arm.  
"I'm sorry for doubting you," she said in a little voice.

Cole only nodded and smiled weakly before flashing.

"Alright, we're going…"

Cole materialized in the wasteland again and it didn't take him long to see that Melchior was already invested with some powers of his own. The moment Cole appeared, he saw an energy ball coming his way and he barely managed to side step it.  
"I can see you're not too happy with me," Cole uttered in a failed attempt at sarcasm.

"You betrayed me brother. But they can't do anything to me and now neither can you. Let them come. Mother provided again." His voice changed to something akin to a human grief at this. "She provided with her own life…"

Cole gasped, as no matter what he thought of her, Elizabeth had still been the only mother he'd ever known.

Even as he was dealing with this news, the Charmed Ones appeared behind Melchior. This one probably saw the slight change in Cole's expression because he turned toward them and without hesitation he threw a fireball toward Phoebe…


	7. Family Ties Chapter 7

**Family Ties  
Chapter VII**

**S**eeing the fireball coming toward Phoebe, Paige pulled her sister out of the way just in time. The fireball went to hit the rocky wall behind them and pieces of the rock face went flying in all directions, nearly missing them again. Piper didn't lose time worrying about this however, as she went to her sisters and they began chanting.

** Dead or alive or in between,  
Evil powers though has been seen,  
All upon you, powers to spill,  
Now a prison that keeps you still.  
**

Melchior tried again to attack the girls but after he threw an energy ball, he saw it slowing down and stopping in midair halfway to them, where it disintegrated. Soon he felt as if his legs were encased in rock, and he understood that somehow, the spell had frozen him in place when he used his powers. Desperately, he managed to look back toward Cole.  
"Brother," he said then. "Brother, help me!"

Cole watched him with conflicted feelings. The news about his mother was still too fresh in his memory. Yet he knew that this had to be done. Cole could already hear the beast coming and a shiver coursed through him as he looked away. Seeing this only intensified Melchior's fears. He began struggling against the spell and suddenly felt a loosening in the hold applied to him. He redoubled his efforts until he could move freely again and then he tried to use his powers against the beast. However, Melchior found that he couldn't use his powers just yet. Thus, in a last ditch effort, he pounced toward Phoebe, who had not expected the attack. Casting nervous glances between the beast and Cole, Melchior called to him afterward.  
"If I die, so will she, Belthazor. Kill it!"

Cole looked up in horror as the beast was almost upon them. Paige tried to make a move toward Melchior and Phoebe, but Melchior saw her coming. "I'll kill her right now, I've got nothing to lose," he exclaimed, stopping her in her tracks. Piper lifted her hands, hoping that she could use her powers here, but nothing seemed to work. In a flash, Cole saw what he had to do. In the same manner as he saved Phoebe that night in the woods, he changed places with her magically, now being the one in Melchior's grasp. 

Before this one had time to react, the beast launched at them. Melchior screamed as much in rage as in pain, as Cole felt the powers being drained out of him irremediably. By then, Melchior had released him, but even if Cole could get away, he had already decided that it would end here and now. He saw his brother being consumed whole by the beast, and soon felt himself being pulled in as well. At the last moment, Cole managed to make eye contact with Phoebe. He saw tears of sorrow in hers, and then he blacked out.

Phoebe opened eyes filled with tears. Everything was as they left it in the attic and yet, she felt as if nothing would ever be the same. In that moment, even as warm tears wet her cheeks, she remembered how empty she had felt the day Cole died…the first time, she added for herself. And then, she also understood that things had changed from the moment she'd heard his voice calling for help. Suddenly she knew why she had been so dismissive and angry. It was because from that moment on, Phoebe had caught herself hoping against all hope that they might get another chance. Now the emptiness was back and this time, there wouldn't be any more calls for help. No hope…Her pain was almost overwhelming. She felt dizzy and unable to move an inch as her sisters inquired about her.  
"Phoebe, are you ok," Piper questioned anxiously. "Phoebe?"

Leo, who had stayed behind to watch over the unconscious sisters was now staring at them with a sinking feeling. What had happened down there? Did Cole betray them? Had he gone crazy or totally evil as Leo feared? Yet the pain he sensed in Phoebe was more of grief and it was soon confirmed.

"So," Paige trailed, "is it over now? We're safe?"

Piper shot an unhappy glance toward Paige, but this one shrugged dismissively.  
"Look, I've got good reasons to wonder… Cole wasn't exactly sweet toward me and even less toward you, Phoebe."

That got a reaction from her sister, who turned eyes bright with tears and a hint of anger toward Paige.  
"Stop it," she replied in a strangled voice. 

Paige looked away but didn't answer this. 

Piper kept silent for a moment longer, but something was on her mind.  
"Did any of you chant the return spell?"

"No," Phoebe answered in a little voice.

"Nope," Paige echoed, suddenly curious. "Why?"

"Well, we just came back without any magical help…"

"Not exactly," Phoebe uttered darkly as she stood up at last. "Cole wasn't there anymore."

Piper stared sadly, understanding that it was her acknowledgement of Cole's death.  
"Hopefully", she thought, "now Phoebe can move on for real."

*****

Cold…so cold…how could it be so cold? Or hell for that matter…? And so damp as well. Cole felt cold moisture underneath the body that, for all intent and purposes, he shouldn't have anymore. Not only this was strange in and of itself, but there was also the fact that he had not felt cold in such a long time.

Suddenly another strange sensation reached his clouded mind. There was a familiar aroma in the air he shouldn't have been able to breathe, and it smelled like wet grass. Still, he stubbornly refused to look. What was the point in seeing the hell he was going to spend eternity in? He would know it soon enough…Instead he tried to keep the memory of Phoebe's lovely face for as long as he could, even marred by the sorrow he remembered seeing last in her eyes. At least, he told himself, she cared even a little and that should be a consolation. 

However, as determined as he was not to acknowledge his surroundings, a groan nearby caught his attention. It reminded him of the very unpleasant fact of his participation in his brother's death. Was that Melchior he could hear now? This hell was becoming stranger by the moment, but when he heard a car engine nearby, he knew something was definitely not right… or was it the reverse?

Before he could make himself look, Melchior's angry voice reached him.  
"You son of a bitch! What have you done to me?"

Cole finally opened his eyes and found himself faced with his brother, who was lifting himself on one elbow and looking around nervously.   
"You shouldn't talk about our mother like that," Cole couldn't help clowning, even if there was no actual joy in his voice. "As for your question…well your guess is as good as mine. Aren't we dead?"

"Not dead enough for me," Melchior said then, while lifting his other hand toward Cole in the obvious intention of using his powers against him. When nothing happened, Melchior growled in frustration.

Cole was about to quip about it when he felt thick drops of rain falling on his naked back. Only then did he realize that he was completely naked as was his brother. However, as embarrassing as it may have been, the simple fact that he could feel at all, along with the very reassuring surroundings, brought a surge of hope to him.  
"It's raining!" He exclaimed, ignoring Melchior's irate expression. Then, Cole stood up and looked around in total amazement. He was standing in the Manor's backyard. "Now if this is hell," he thought gleefully, "bring it on."

"Hey traitor, look at me when I'm talking to you!" Melchior almost shouted as he stood up in turn, oblivious to anything but his anger. 

As the reality of what was happening began to set in, Cole wondered anew if they weren't in danger, or more precisely, if Melchior wasn't a danger to the sisters. Turning toward him, he finally paid him closer attention.   
"Well, Melchior, I think the answer to your question is becoming clearer by the moment."

Melchior frowned, puzzled by Cole's calm answer to his invectives.

"You won't get away with your stupid jest, Belthazor," Melchior exclaimed as he tried once more to use his powers against Cole. However, he had to face the fact that nothing was happening. "What the hell?" He uttered in confusion, looking at his own hands.  
"It's their fault…they took my powers," he pursued irately. "I'm gonna make them pay for it." Melchior added as he took a few steps toward the Manor. 

Cole reacted instinctively at this and lifted his own hand toward Melchior. This one stopped in his tracks. When Cole approached him curiously, he realized that once again, he had transformed his brother into a statue.  
"Well," he thought, "on the other hand, seems I still have my powers…" Now that Melchior was temporarily impaired, Cole again allowed the strangeness of his presence there to sink in. All the signs seemed to indicate that he was alive, even though it was quite impossible. He remembered clearly his last moment before the beast swallowed him. What happened? Then a thought came to him. What if the girls remembered the resurrection spell? Did Phoebe care enough to do it this time? As another surge of hope coursed through him, he took a few more expectant steps toward the Manor. However, the reality of things hit him again and he stopped. Even if there was the slight chance she might have done that, it was doubtful Phoebe would have brought back his brother as well…So again, how had they gotten here?

"Is here even really here? Or is it an illusion devised to torture me," Cole wondered anew as the hope he felt only moments ago began slipping away quickly. A dog growling behind him caught his attention. The mutt was sniffing Melchior's feet nervously. Then it began barking loudly. Lights went on in the Manor's kitchen after a few seconds and someone peered in the window.

If this was an illusion, Cole had to admit it was a good one, since he recognized Leo. Soon after, Leo came out the door, cautiously looking around. When he caught sight of Cole, he gasped in surprise. "What the hell?"

"Hello to you too, Leo…And is it hell?" Cole questioned pointedly.

"What are you doing here," Leo asked, ignoring Cole's question.

"That's what I'm asking you, Whitelighter." Cole responded irritably. By then, he was so cold, he was shaking and, illusion or not, he was becoming more uncomfortable by the moment. Leo's questioning only added to his annoyance.

"You're dead!" Leo exclaimed then.

"Well, seems the news of my death was premature…Or are you some kind of delusion? Because if that's it, they knew what they were doing; you're the last person I'd like to spend eternity with. Now, delusion or not, you wouldn't happen to have something for me to wear? It's getting bloody cold out here."

Leo snickered, "Get yourself some!"

"I would if I could, Leo…"

Again, Leo ignored him and turned toward Melchior.  
"What's he doing here?"

"Now that relates to the first question to which I still have no answer," Cole replied with even more irritation. "About those clothes," he insisted, as he crossed his arms around him in a futile attempt at warming himself up. 

At this, Leo seemed to take pity on him because he materialized a set of his own clothes on Cole, and then on Melchior while he was at it. 

"Why, thank you," Cole uttered with reluctant gratitude. However, as he looked down, a smirk spread over his lips. "Maybe next time, you could give me my own clothes," Cole added, referring to the plaid shirt he was now wearing.

"Phoebe gave them away a while back." Leo answered with a hint of contempt. 

If Leo's snide remark was slightly hurtful, the mere mention of Phoebe's name erased all of Cole's remaining concerns about his discomfort.  
"Where's Phoebe," he questioned in an unaccustomed pleading voice.

"I'm not sure I should tell you," Leo began… However, as soon as he had said this, Phoebe's voice caught both their attention.

"Cole," she exclaimed incredulously from the threshold.

"Phoebe," Cole answered in a low voice. It was like a miracle. Again, he mused that if this was hell, he welcomed it with open arms. Phoebe started toward him but after a few steps she stopped uncertainly. Cole was about to close the gap between them, but Paige's angry voice stopped him.

"What the hell? Are we ever gonna be rid of you?"

Phoebe whirled on herself and shot an irate glance at her sister, even as Piper came out of the house with an astounded expression.

"Thanks for the warm welcome," Cole shot back, apparently unaffected by Paige's rebuke. However, inwardly, he wondered anxiously if Phoebe would reject him again in light of her sisters' obvious disapproval. Indeed, when she turned back toward him, Phoebe seemed none too pleased.

"Cole... How?"

"Oh please, I wish I could tell you…are we really alive?"

"We were certain until a moment ago," Piper interjected. "How can you be here? For Pete's sake, we saw you being swallowed whole…"

"Didn't feel very good for me either," Cole shot back impatiently. "Look, I wish I knew what to tell you, but really, I don't have a clue. Last thing I remember was blacking out in the wasteland and next thing I knew I was lying on your lawn…"

"This is crazy," Paige uttered. "Doesn't anyone see how crazy this is? And how about him," she pursued animatedly while indicating Melchior.

"Hey, I don't know about me, how should I know about him? I thought you might've something to do with it, but from your reaction, I doubt that sincerely."

"Cole…"Phoebe tried again…"I…I saw you die!"

"Well," Cole answered seriously, "it wasn't the first time, now was it?"

Phoebe looked away uncertainly.

"Alright, we need some answers here," Piper added in the silence that prolonged. "Leo?"

"Of course, I'll be back as soon as I can with whatever I find out," Leo said before orbing out after a quick look around.

Phoebe couldn't help looking back at Cole, as the reality of his return wasn't sinking in just yet. How could this be? And most of all, what did it mean? Contradicting feelings were fighting inside of her: joy, pain, fear and hope…Phoebe couldn't tell which dominated. However, as she watched Cole, she noticed that he was trembling slightly and only then did she realize that they had been standing in the rain.  
"You're cold," she uttered hesitantly. Even as she was saying it, Phoebe wondered about it. How could he be cold?

"As a matter of fact…I am…"

"Let's go inside…"

As Phoebe prepared to return to the house, Piper stopped her with a light touch on her arm.  
"What about him?"

Phoebe looked back at the immobile from of Melchior.

"What do you think," she asked Cole, as she was certain that neither one of her sisters had a clue.

"I don't know…He shouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon, but…maybe he's a little too conspicuous…"

"Did you do that," Phoebe asked with some hesitation.

"Yeah," Cole trailed, knowing full well that him having powers wasn't a plus in her eyes.

Indeed, Phoebe's heart sunk as she reflected that they might just be back at the same point, no matter what.  
"Then," she still said calmly, "maybe you should free him and if he's giving us any trouble…"

"Yeah, I'll take care of him."

"Wait," Paige called nervously. "Does he have any powers?"

"None that I saw," Cole said with more assurance than he felt. He knew he would have to watch Melchior closely, just in case. "However, I doubt if he'll be happy to see you…"

"The feeling's mutual," Paige snickered. "And I'm not exactly thrilled with you either," she added with a grimace.

Phoebe glared at Paige, who shrugged dismissively. Cole chose to ignore her comment, instead turning toward Melchior and changing him back with a quick hand gesture. As soon as Melchior was in his human form again, he took a few steps as if no time had passed and then he stopped, obviously puzzled at the sight of the girls in front of him. His hesitation was short lived however. Melchior suddenly growled and went after Phoebe. Seeing this, Piper lifted her hands threateningly.  
"Hey Pal," she called loudly, "this time, I'm not power-impaired and if I can't vanquish you, I sure as hell can sting you painfully."

Melchior stopped and stared at her uncertainly. He seemed to try concentrating, but whatever he was trying to do, it didn't work. Again he exclaimed with obvious frustration, but he didn't make another move toward Phoebe. Meanwhile, Piper seemed ready to use her power anyway and Cole felt he should intervene.  
"Wait… I don't think you'd wanna use your powers on him…"

"Why should I hesitate," Piper questioned angrily.

"I can't be sure of course…but if he has no powers, he might simply be human and you don't kill humans, now do you?"

"What? What are you talking about? Less than an hour ago, he was trying to kill us with his very real powers…"

"Things change fast…I should know," Cole protested.

"Are you trying to protect him because he's your brother," Paige questioned suspiciously.

Cole hesitated at length. The question was fair but on the other hand, he had just helped killing him. Or at least, what he thought was killing him. Just then, Cole realized that in fact, he had not and in a way it was one more positive outcome. That is as long as Piper didn't finish him.  
"Yes and no," Cole uttered at last. "I'm not too fond of letting you hurt him when he has done nothing yet…That's for sure."

Piper groaned unhappily, but she lowered her hands.

"Belthazor," Melchior started.

"Cole," Cole interrupted firmly. "I won't tell you again, brother."

"No matter," Melchior spat, "if you think I'll forgive you, you're gravely mistaken."

"And I thought our mother had raised a smarter demon," Cole said as he turned completely toward Melchior. "If you haven't noticed yet, we all have powers while you don't have any. If I were you, I'd consider waiting to know a little more before making threats. Who knows, you might actually like what you hear…"

"I'm not a wimp like you. I've got no aspiration for goodness…"

"Well, no matter…if you don't cooperate, I don't think those girls are gonna give you a second chance."

Melchior decided against answering this and he simply stood very straight while staring at his brother. 

Phoebe was still uncertain on what to do, but it was truly getting cold. She figured that they might as well be comfortable before continuing this.  
"Let's get inside," she repeated seriously.

"I'm not too sure I want them inside the Manor, Phoebe," Paige uttered aggressively.

"And I'm telling you we're going in, Paige." Phoebe answered firmly this time, not only startling Paige, but Cole as well. He gave a quick glance toward Phoebe but she was already turning her back to him.

"Well, Melchior…after you…I insist," Cole said then, indicating the Manor.

His brother seemed undecided, but he must have been cold as well, because after a moment, he started toward the Manor. However, he kept a close eye on Cole and the girls as he did so, apparently worried.

They had barely made it inside before Leo came back. From the look of him, something rather extraordinary was going on. As he was staring at Cole and his brother rather than talking, Piper became impatient.  
"What did they say Leo," she questioned pointedly.

"Huh," Leo uttered hesitantly. "Well, I guess it's something good."

"Leo," Phoebe insisted.

"The Elders are of the opinion that the beast consumed all the evil, but couldn't consume the good; meaning their souls," Leo finally said as he indicated the two brothers.

"What," Cole asked incredulously.

"Of course, since that never happened before, they can't be certain, but it looks like it," Leo pursued.

"Like what?" Cole questioned loudly.

"The beast resurrected you as humans…"

"But I've got powers…"

"Witch powers," Leo replied slowly.

"Wait a minute," Paige exclaimed. "You're saying that instead of simply freeing their souls, that thing brought them back to life?"

"No way," Melchior exclaimed as he began stepping away from them. "This can't be…"  
Again he tried to use his former powers but without result.

"You don't have any powers left," Leo explained, "because yours were only evil powers. You're human and you're getting a second chance. I wouldn't waste it if I were you."

Melchior stared at all of them in turn, totally dumbfounded. He couldn't believe it. This had all started so that he would become the most powerful demon ever and now, he found himself powerless, pitiful…a mere mortal. This was so overwhelming that he suddenly bolted, and before anyone could react, he had left the Manor and run out in the night.

Cole made a move to go after him, but Phoebe grabbed his arm.  
"Leo, can you…can you check where he's going? Keep an eye on him for a little while," she asked softly.

"He's my responsibility," Cole protested mildly.

"I won't lose him. But Cole, your brother is human now. If he does something wrong, he's the police's responsibility; not yours…"

Cole disagreed with that but as Leo orbed after Melchior, he decided that if Phoebe was ready to talk, he couldn't leave now. "Don't worry," Phoebe added as she saw that Cole still seemed concerned. Then she turned toward her sisters.  
"Look, can we have some time alone here?"

"Are you sure," Paige questioned uncertainly. 

Cole couldn't help a grimace of displeasure at her renewed suspicion. However, he wasn't in a position to make reproaches and he kept quiet.

"Yes, I'm sure Paige," Phoebe answered firmly.

Piper and Paige went away slowly and Phoebe didn't say anything for a long moment, apparently debating what she should tell him.

Cole swallowed nervously. What was it Phoebe wanted to talk about? Why didn't she seem more upset about Melchior? Was it a good sign or a bad sign? All those questions were on his mind, but he didn't dare ask them aloud. He didn't wanna jinx anything.

"So," Phoebe finally asked, "how does it feel?"

The hesitation in her voice told Cole that Phoebe was just as unsure as he was. In a way, that was better than anger.  
"Good I guess," he answered without too much enthusiasm. "Phoebe, I…"

"Wait," Phoebe interrupted. "I have something to say to you, and if I don't say it now, I might not be able to anymore…"

Cole swallowed hard again. He didn't think he could take another rejection on her part. This could just be the end…even now when the situation seemed to have brightened considerably.

"First," Phoebe began as she looked up at him, "do you feel… I mean is there…oh hell why do I bother? How can I be certain you'd be telling me the truth?"

"You wanna know if I'm still evil? I thought Leo had been eloquent about this…and most of all, I killed my brother for you, Phoebe. I even caused my mother's death."

"What?"

"Never mind this," Cole dismissed quickly. "If you can't find it in your heart to believe me, I guess there's nothing more to talk about," Cole added as he turned his back to Phoebe.

"Cole, please," Phoebe called. 

Cole stopped but didn't look back. 

"Look," Phoebe pursued after a few seconds. "I do believe you. I think you're sincere now…"

"Phoebe," Cole said then as he turned back toward her.

"Wait," she stopped him nervously. "It's true I believe you…but that doesn't change anything."

"How the hell can you say that?"

"You're good now, but you still have those powers…what guaranty do I have that you won't turn again?"

"I swear!"

"Please don't…" Phoebe had trouble formulating her thoughts into words. She so wished that she could simply forget about all the bad stuff and start all over again. Nothing could have made her happier…What she worried about was the amount of pain to come, not only to her but to her sisters were the bad stuff to start again. They had weathered one too many of those storms. "Please," she uttered pleadingly at last, "try to understand…"

"Is there any hope? At all," Cole questioned curtly. 

"I can't…Cole I wish…"

"I wish that too…" Cole sighed painfully. "Well, I suppose you mean this is good bye?"

"I have to…" Phoebe answered in a strangled voice. They stared at each other for a long moment, during which Phoebe at once feared and hoped that he would insist further. 

"I love you, Phoebe," Cole finally said. When she was about to protest, he pursued quickly, "but I'll respect your choice…at least, for now…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I won't lose hope, Phoebe…You can never take that away from me because I know you love me too."

"Cole…"

"That's ok…I'll let you know where I'll stay. If you ever need me…"

"Right..." Phoebe barely managed, as she watched him going with eyes filling with tears…

***************** This story will continue in the sequel "The Miracle Child" :) 


End file.
